Can i prove it to you?
by ChaylorBabyx3
Summary: Chad and Taylor are perfect for each other, right? So what happens when Chad does something to jepordize their relationship: will they still be together after it? Can Chad prove his love for Taylor in more ways than one? Total Chaylor, Zekepay & Troyella
1. Chapter 2

"Chad, for the last time, GET UP!" Marcus Danforth, Chad's dad, pounded on his son's door for the third time that morning. Inside the room, Chad groaned inwardly. It was Monday morning, three days after the incident with Kayla. Chad hadn't talked to Taylor: after Saturday he hadn't even bothered ringing her cell. And, of course, she hadn't rung him. Not once. But hey, who could blame her?

"CHAD!?!" Another pound on the door. He swung his legs out of bed.

"Alright, Dad, I'm up," He called, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Climbing out of bed, he padded towards the bathroom. He brushed his teeth, washed his face and tried to fix his curls that hung lankly around his depressed face. Once finished his "grooming" regime, he trudged down the stairs and into the kitchen, where he was met by his mum, and little sister Jazmine. "Morning sweetie," Kendra Danforth greeted her son, giving him a kiss on the cheek while placing a plate of butter pancakes down in front of him.

"Morning Chaddy!" His four year old sister squealed. He gave her a huge smile, and started to wolf down his pancakes.

"Honey, its 7:38. Troy's picking you up in 5. Don't you think you'd better wait in the driveway now?" his mum asked, from her place behind the newspaper. Chad nodded slightly, and got up, giving his mum a brief kiss and ruffling Jazmines hair. He smiled, noticing how much she was getting like him, as by now her hair was as curly as Chad's, but hung wavy down her face. Picking up his school bag, he walked out the front door to be greeted by Troy's black SUV as it drove in. As normal, he slung his bags into Troy's trunk, and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Nice weekend, huh?" Troy smirked evilly. Chad gave him a dirty look

"Shut the fuck up and drive, dude," Chad said simply. Troy snorted and shook his head.

"I take it she still hasn't forgiven you then," Chad sighed

"Nope. And I don't think she will, Troy. I really messed up this time,"

Troy laughed even louder "You're kidding me? The amount of times Gabi has called me this weekend to advise me to knock some sense into you, I'm starting to get earache," Chad didn't reply, just nodded. He realised they were getting closer to school, and a thousand questions were shooting through his head a minute. Would Taylor be in? Would she forgive him? What would Kayla do? He was too busy thinking that he didn't notice they'd pulled up in East Highs parking lot.

"Umm, Chad? We're here?" Troy stated. Chad nodded silently and climbed out, taking his bag and making his way to the front of East High. He and Troy got in through the front door, and made their way to their lockers, that were coincidently, side by side.

"Chaaaad!" The squeal that pierced his ear drums was not the one he wanted to hear. He turned around slowly, and caught sight of Kayla Symmons coming towards him, in a tight black vest top and white mini-skirt that was no longer than a belt. She clip-clopped towards him in her high heels, her cheerleading team behind her, and a seductive grin on her face. She finally reached him and traced a long, manicured nail up his chest. "I missed you this weekend, Chad," She breathed huskily, "Friday left me wanting more," Chad's first impulse was to vomit inside his mouth, but he resisted the urge, and instead grinned at her, nervously. Kayla grinned flirtatiously at Chad and leant forward, attaching herself with force to Chad's lips.

Chad tried to pull back, but Kayla pushed him back against the lockers and ran her hands through his hair. He didn't want to reciprocate the kiss, but couldn't help it.

Girls were Chad Danforth's biggest weakness.

When she finally pulled back, Chad noticed the whole hallway had gone silent. He turned, though wish he hadn't. Locking eyes with the girl that owned his heart, he felt like crying. For Taylor stood there, shock and sadness etched across her face. He took in her appearance; light blue gypsy skirt and white top, with her hair curled into a side ponytail. She was bare-faced, wearing no make-up, but still managed to look effortlessly beautiful. He noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy, letting him Know she'd been crying all weekend. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her everything was alright, but he knew that wasn't a possibility at the moment.

"Hey Tay, are you okay?" he said softly. _Stupid, Chad. That was stupid!_ He thought. Taylor's face flushed to anger in a second.

"Oh no shit Sherlock!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes, "The guy I thought I loved, no, who I thought was the _one, _cheated on me last Friday when I was sitting at home Ill. But, when I've come in today, hoping we can agree on our differences, I see him kissing her again! What happened to the voicemails you left me Chad? I love you? I'm sorry?" Tears started to spill down her face uncontrollably. "Plus, only my _frien_ds call me Tay," She said, emphasizing the friend part.

Chad's silence gave her more way to continue.

"Well, do you know what Chad? I meant what I said on Friday. I HATE YOU!" She stormed away from the sorry scene, Gabriella following close behind. Kayla just stood there, with a smug grin on her face.

"What got into her?" She laughed. Chad pushed her away from him and walked off, not letting anyone see the tears dripping down his face.

**WITH TAYLOR:**

Taylor ran into her favourite room, the science lab, and collapsed on the nearest desks, sobs completely taking over her fragile body. How could he do this to her, again? And in front of the student body? She let out another deep cry as she replayed the events in her head. Kayla's hands had been in Chad's hair; her lips on Chad's, her tongue with his. It made her feel sick to her stomach.

"Taylor? Hunny, speak to me," Taylor turned as she heard Gabriella's voice. Gabriella, Kelsi and Sharpay were standing there, all worried looks on their faces. "Oh, hi guys," Taylor replied, wiping the tears that were taking over her face. Gabriella came and sat on the spare seat next to Taylor, while Sharpay and Kelsi moved to sit on the desks in front.

"How are you, babe?" Sharpay asked softly, gently caressing Taylor's shoulder. Taylor laughed a little. "I've been better," She choked.

There was an awkward silence as all 4 girls struggled to find the right words to say.

"He's an idiot Taylor," Kelsi finally spoke, breaking the silence. Taylor nodded, feeling the tears spring into her eyes again.

"What did I do wrong, guys?" She wailed, "What exactly did I do?" In a second, the girls had crowded around her; sympathetic words were whispered in her ears.

"You didn't do anything, Tay. He's just and idiot, like Kels said," These words fell deaf on her heartbroken ears.

"But Kayla Symmons?" Taylor whimpered, "She's like slut personified!" The girls laughed, a little nervously in Taylor's opinion, but still laughed none the less.

"I know. What levels some people stoop too," Gabriella replied, with a disgusted look on her face. It was true. Every girl that wasn't a cheerleader hated Kayla. It was an automatic impulse, taken from the day Kayla Symmons turned in a cheerleading, man-eating bitch.

"We need to get that bitch back," Kelsi said simply. No-one looked up, but silently agreed in their heads.

"Revenge," Sharpay smirked, "I like it,"

All the girls turned to see how Taylor was taking the idea. Her grin said it all.

"Public humiliation and my boyfriend back? Yes please. And I know just how to get it,"

***

It was lunch at East High, and the guys were practising their basketball in the gym. Coach Bolton had some paperwork to do, so the boys were just practising some three throws with Troy occasionally taking over.

Just across the hall were the cheerleaders, practising their new routine. Kayla, heading the troop, was dressed even more sluttily than before, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. She kept shooting glances at Chad, who made an effort not to look her way.

Seems she'd have to work harder then.

"Come on girls!" She called, "Starting line-up!"

The cheerleaders got into their formation, (Kayla at the front, of course) and preceded on doing their routine, Kayla pushing her chest out as far as it could go.

"W-I-L-D... WILDCATS!" They sung in unison, dipping low, and winding themselves back up.

Their cat-calls had caught the attention of the basketball team. Chad's eyes had wandered onto Kayla, and, however hard he wanted too, he couldn't pull his eyes away from her seductive grin.

Yep, Chad Danforth's biggest weakness was girls.

Thankfully, Chad's eyes were averted when a huge bang erupted, signalling the gym doors had been opened. Four girls stood there, lunches in hand.

Taylor, Kelsi, Gabriella and Sharpay walked over to the bleachers and sat, furthest away from the court. Exchanging warm smiles with their girlfriends, or, in Chad's case, a timid nod, the boys carried on with their free throws.

_Shit!_ Kayla cursed silently, _why did Mckessie come and ruin everything?_

Taylor smirked as she saw Kayla's pissed off expression. She turned towards her three best friends, hoping they'd caught in too.

"Perfect," Sharpay grinned, "Kayla's got her foot in the door, right where we want her. Just one step at a time,"

All three of the girls erupted into excited giggles, anticipation filling their veins.

***

Hearing excited giggles; Kayla turned her face towards the bleachers and gave the four girls a disgusted sneer. Right now, she wanted Mckessie to get it more than anything else.

She just had to find her weakness.

The familiar sight of an afro bobbed into her view.

Perfect.

"Chad," She called. He turned around. Taylor became rigid in her seat.

"Umm...hey...?" He replied a little nervously, still aware Taylor was in the room.

"You must be aching," She started, gesturing to his bulging muscles, "All that hard work,"

Taylor felt anger boil up inside her. She clenched her fists. Hate shone through her brown eyes.

"Aha...Kinda," Chad stammered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Kayla walked and sat on Chad's lap, so she was straddling him. "How about a massage?" she purred in his ear.

Chad's heart got the better of him. "Uhh...Nope," He said, pushing her off him, "I think I'll pass,"

But Kayla was relentless. "Chad you're aching. At least let me kiss it better," She continued, tracing lines across Chad's jaw line.

And at that very moment Taylor McKessie snapped.

She jumped down from the bleachers and marched across the gym floor, finally reaching her intended target.

Kayla Symmons.

"Kiss this better," She hissed, and brought her right hand to Kayla's cheek in a backhand.

The smack echoed across the silence of the gym.

After that, all her broke loose.

Kayla and Taylor launched at each other, hands flailing everywhere. Screams and shrieks bounced off the gym walls.

Without a second thought, Chad and Zeke had grabbed Taylor away from Kayla; who was sitting on the floor with blood pouring from her lip.

Taylor had scratch marks down the side of her face.

"You little bitch!" Kayla screamed, wiping the blood from her lip with the bottom of her hand.

Taylor didn't answer. Instead, she broke free from Chad and Zeke's grasp. Still oblivious to the blood pouring from her left cheek, she walked away, a smug grin on her face.

Oh yes.

Taylor McKessie's revenge was just getting started.


	2. Chapter 3

**A/N: - Thanks for all the reviews! Tahh Muchly :)**

**I hope your enjoying it so far...**

**I decided to make Taylor a bit feisty as that's what I perceive her as... Enjoys!**

**DISCLAIMER: - Again, I own Nada. Except Kayla, the little witch... ;)**

***

The final class bell rung at 3.05. Gabriella walked out of social studies hand in hand with Troy. They'd been East Highs "golden couple" since the twinkle towne musicale last winter. Troyella, as the school liked to call them, had broken up the school status quo, meaning anyone was free to mix with anyone, whatever the offending social circle.

Troy and Gabriella had started that off, followed by Chad and Taylor, also aptly named Chaylor by the schools "cute patrol", and proved that jock could love nerd, and vice versa.

Gabriella smiled to herself as she remembered the fight that had gone down earlier; between her best friend and Kayla. Troy caught Gabriella's hazy smile.

"What you smiling at?" He asked her.

Gabriella turned towards her boyfriend. "Oh, nothing. Just remembering my evil bitch of a best friend," She replied, the huge grin evident on her face.

Troy laughed. "Who would've thought little science geek Taylor was hiding such an animal beneath the surface," He said, with mock shock.

Gabriella hit Troy playfully on the arm, "Stop it. Anyway, just be warned, Kayla has more trouble coming her way," She warned.

Troy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

But Troy never got his answer, as Sharpay came round the corner, trailing Taylor by her hands.

"MOVE!" Sharpay screamed, scaring the little freshmen's out of the hallway. Gabriella gave Taylor a perplexed look, and Taylor rolled her eyes and mouthed, "Control freak,"

Gabby stifled a laugh, and followed her two besties until they reached Sharpay's locker, which Sharpay opened with a flourish.

"What happened?" Gabi whispered to Taylor, who was now free from Sharpay's grip.

"I don't know, Sharpay had a sudden light bulb moment, and started to drag me through the drama corridor. Said she had something for me. Oh yippee," Taylor whispered back, her whole voice dripping with sarcasm.

Sharpay turned, with a mirror in her hand. "There," she said, handing it to Taylor.

Taylor stared at her, not sure if to take her serious or not, "This," she said slowly, fingering the mirror, "This is what you wanted to show me?"

"Uhh...Yeah," Sharpay nodded. "Have you seen what you look like?"

"Sharpay!" Gabi said, while turning to Taylor, "You look fine, don't listen to her,"

Sharpay snorted. "Have you seen the talon marks coming down her face?"

"Kayla looks much worse,"

The three girls turned and were met by Troy, Zeke, Jason and Kelsi. Chad, who had made the last comment, stared in shock at his ex-girlfriend's appearance. She looked the same as she did this morning, except her hair was messier and her beautiful brown eyes held hate instead of tears. But the thing that shocked him most was the three deep scratch marks running down her left cheek, still sore from her fight a few hours earlier.

It was then reality struck for Chad Danforth.

It was his entire fault.

Taylor was hurt; physically and emotionally.

And it was his entire fault.

Someone was going to pay.

***

"Hey, I'm back!" Taylor replied cheerily, as she dropped her keys and took of her shoes, placing them by the door. The house was eerily quiet, something that wasn't normal in the McKessie residence.

_Ah,_ she thought, _peace and quiet for once._

"Taaayyyloorr!" The annoyingly familiar voice invaded her thoughts "It's me!"

_Maybe not._

Taylor walked towards the front room, and saw an older version of her lying across the sofa.

Her sister, Aleesha.

Aleesha McKessie was 19 years old, 3 years older than Taylor, and looked identical to her. The only difference being that Taylor's hair had a natural slight wave, while Aleesha's was scarily curly. Taylor always hated Aleesha for her long, shapely legs that could easily rival a model.

On that same note, Aleesha condemned her little sister for her big, brown eyes and full lips.

"Leesha," Taylor said, "What you doing back?"

Aleesha rolled her eyes and got up to give her younger sister a hug. "Can't I come and see my favourite baby sister once in a while?"

Aleesha lived with her boyfriend, Donte Baylor, Zeke's brother, just North of Albuquerque. They moved there a few months ago, because it was closer to Aleesha's college, where she was currently taking a fashion course.

Taylor laughed. "I'm your only sister, Leesha,"

"Yeah, well, beggars can't be choosers, right Tay-Tay?" She giggled. Suddenly her face became serious. "Tay, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the scratch marks.

A look of anguish crossed Taylor's face. "Ohh...Umm...Nothing," She stammered, a little too quickly.

Aleesha traced the three marks on her sister's face. "Not nothing, Tay. Something happened. Did you get into a fight?" she asked, her voice stern, yet full of concern.

Taylor nodded, and let the tears trickle down her face.

Aleesha gasped in shock. "It wasn't Chad, was it? That jumped up little-"

"No!" Taylor cut Aleesha off, "Not Chad. But...but..."

"But what?"

"He cheated on me, Leesha!" Taylor wailed, and collapsed on the sofa, the events of the past few days coming back to her.

Aleesha went and sat next to Taylor, cradling her head in her arms. "Shush, Tay...Calm down,"

After a few more minutes, Taylor's wails turned into sobs, and after that, resided into sniffles. Finally, she got enough strength to break out of her sister's protective grasp.

"He cheated on me with that slut Kayla Symmons," She said simply.

"WHAT?!?" Aleesha screamed, "Kayla?!? WHY?!"

"I don't know," Taylor sniffed, "But the bitch keeps rubbing in my face. Kissed him in front of me. Tried to seduce him in front of me. So I just snapped. Henceforth, these," She said, gesturing to the cuts, "But don't worry. She came out worse than me,"

Aleesha laughed. "That's my little sis. But, wow! What a little skank!"

Taylor nodded. Aleesha pulled back a bit to look her baby sister dead in the eyes.

"Are you gonna forgive him?"

The question hit Taylor hard. Those 5 words had been running through her head for the past few days. Normally, the cloud of doubt would erase them all, but hearing them come out of her sister's mouth made the question more protruding.

"Taylor?"

Taylor looked up, wet tears still glazing her eyes. "Seriously Leesha? I don't know,"

Aleesha sighed deeply and pulled her into a big hug, kissing the top of her forehead.

There was a lot Taylor Annabelle McKessie had to learn.

***

Sharpay's cell phone rang, the familiar jingle of aqua's "Barbie girl" ringing through her ears.

(Sharpay/**Zeke**)

"Hellooo?"

"**Hey babe,"**

"Zeke! What's the matter?"

"**Umm...I've just had Troy on the phone,"**

"Yeah, and?"

"**Well it seems little Gabi told him that Kayla had more coming her way...?"**

"Ohh...Did she now?"

"**Yeah...You know anything about this?"**

"Moi? No!"

"**You sure, Shar?"**

"Of course, Zekey. Would I lie To you?"

"**Thats what I'm worried about. Anyway, I've got to go practise,"**

"Okay, bye Baby. Love you!"

"**Love you too,"**

The click signalled the end of their conversation. Sharpay ran a hand through her long blonde hair. Despite just lying to her boyfriend, she had a huge smile on her face.

Things were about to get exciting.

***

Chad had only come in from practise minutes before. He picked up a kool-aid from the fridge, and walked up to his room. Slinging his bag and wildcat hoody onto his bed, he turned on his laptop, and signed onto AIM. He was surprised to see Taylor on.

He wanted to talk to her, right? Now would be the perfect time.

The trouble was, would she respond?

He clicked onto her user name.

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8:** Hey Tay...

He waited patiently, but she didn't reply. She'd ignored him. Well, it was obvious. He couldn't really blame her. He would've been the same.

He started on his Physics homework. It wasn't long before he saw his AIM toolbar flashing orange.

**ScienceGyalTay:** What, Chad?

Chad felt the smile creep slyly onto his face. Okay, well she wasn't being polite, but it was a start.

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8: **I'm just checkin how you are

**ScienceGyalTay: **I'm fine. Considerin tha huge scratch marks i got coming down ma cheek

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8: **War scars, ehh? 

**ScienceGyalTay: **You cud say dat. I mean, i did get them for a gud cause ;)

Chad almost choked. A good cause? She was fighting over **him. **And the wink? Surely she was flirting?

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8: **Yea, i s'pose. Hey, Tay?

**ScienceGyalTay: **Mhmm...?

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8: **I'm sorry.

Chad became worried when Taylor didn't reply straight away. He mentally kicked himself for being too fast with her. They were doing so well, and then he had to go ruin it.

**ScienceGyalTay: **I kno. We need to talk. Meet me at our spot 2mo at free period?

Chad stared in shock at the screen. She actually wanted to talk with him! He quickly typed his reply.

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8: **Yea, sure. Cant wait

**ScienceGyalTay: **Gud. Chad, i g2g Aleesha's down and we gotta hav family dinner.

**WILDCATSUPASTAR8: **Okaii. Bye Tay

**ScienceGyalTay: **Bye Chad

He closed the conversation and logged of the computer before lying on his bed, a huge smile on his face.

Things were going slow, but on the right track. Taylor was finally willing to talk to him.

He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

***

**Aww....Chad and Taylor are on the road to forgiveness? Hmmm...**

**A lot of Taylor issues in this Chappie...And it was also my first attempt at a bit of Zekepay, i hope it was alright...?**

**Anywho, till next time!**

**Review please!**

**Love Ya**

**-EmilyGrace 0x**


	3. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay... So i understand the last chapter was a bit confusing. I hope this one will be better. I had a teeny attack of writer's block...So this chappie won't be as appealing as the others.**

**Ohh and a little shout out to lewstar13: DAMN! I saw your review AFTER I had written this chapter! But don't worry, your perfect idea will come up later in the story ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but 3 DVD'S, The soundtracks, and a Taylor doll (: ... Ohh and Kayla, Aleesha and Donte Baylor!**

***** **

"What do you mean you're meeting CHAD?" Gabriella hissed to Taylor as they sat in chemistry the next day.

Taylor shrugged, while copying notes from the board. "Exactly that. We talked last night, he apologized, and wants me to hear his side,"

"What, you mean the 'It was a mistake Taylor, I love you ' kinda crap!?"

"Ohh Gabi, cut it out," Sharpay put in from across the table, "You don't know what he has to say yet,"

Gabriella just waved a dismissive hand in Sharpay's direction. "So is that why you've come dressed like _that_?"

"Gabi, what?" Taylor laughed in disbelief, "This is almost normal for me!"

Taylor was wearing Low-slung Rocca Wear jeans, a tight black vest top, a LA Lakers hoody and yellow and purple Nike dunks on her feet. Her hair was straightened and silky, and she had big gold hoops in her ears. Her make-up was minimal; she was pretty enough without it. She was wearing mascara, eye-liner and cherry lip-gloss, making her lips seem fuller than before.

It was true though. Although Taylor wouldn't admit it openly, Gabriella was speaking a little bit of sense. She wasn't dressed to impress Chad; just too simply show him what he was missing.

"Whatever," Gabi sighed, "Just don't be disappointed,"

"Ohh Puhh-lease! It's not like I'm taking him back!"

In her sheer annoyance, Taylor had said that a little louder, so it caught the attention of some of the class. Kayla turned in her seat, a smirk on her face. Taylor gave her such a dirty look, that Kayla scoffed and turned back to her cheerleading table.

"That girl really deserves what's coming towards her," Kelsi said with a grin.

"Yeah, I know," Sharpay said, "I can't wait to see her face when it actually happens though,"

Taylor looked thoughtful. "Oh, we'll see,"

The girls looked at her confused.

"I mean, a little bit of fun never hurt anyone right?"

"Right. Just don't back out on us now, McKessie,

"Wouldn't dream of it Evans,"

***

"Taylor actually TALKED to you?" Zeke said, his voice dripping with disbelief.

"Uh-Huh," Chad nodded, passing the ball to Jason, "She even suggested we meet up today to talk,"

The boys had called an emergency practice as their annual big game against West High was in two weeks. Chad had just finished retelling them what had gone down between him and Taylor that night on AIM. Troy dropped onto the bleachers, wiping the beads of sweat off his forehead.

"Wow. Do you think she's ready to take you back?"

Chad took a huge gulp from his water bottle and looked thoughtful. "I actually don't know. I hope so, though,"

"I wouldn't if I was her, though," Jason said from his place on the bench, where he was currently wiping his sweat with a towel.

The rest of the team stood there, giving him death glares.

"What?" He argued, "You're the one that cheated on her. Have some respect,"

"Gee, way to kick a man when he's down, Jase," Chad said, with sarcasm, "And I think Kelsi's rubbing off on you too much,"

"At least my girlfriend actually speaks to me,"

"So, what have I been telling you for the last twelve minutes?" Chad raged, "Taylor is going to talk to me TODAY,"

"And you have a good feeling about it?" Zeke questioned.

Chad sighed. "With Taylor McKessie, who knows?"

***

Taylor pulled her hoody tighter across her body as the warm summer breeze hit her head on. After some words of wisdom from the girls, she was ready to talk to Chad.

Alone.

She wasn't nervous about it, or in the least bit excited. After avoiding Chad for the last few days, she realised their situation needed to get sorted, sooner rather than later. Like Aleesha had said last night, _"Tay, you're going to need to talk to him about it one day,"_

So here she was. At their special spot, the baseball diamond. Waiting for Chad to come so they could talk.

She sat on the stands around the baseball cage, reminiscing on the many games she's watched Chad play from these stands. More tears threatened to fall, but she blinked them back. She didn't want to seem weak in front of Chad, and plus she'd cried enough over him these past days.

Depending on her feelings after their heart to heart today, she could easily go home and write a song to rival Miley Cyrus's seven things.

Not that she was that sad. **(Sorry to all Miley Lovers! Love the song, dislike the girl!) **

Taylor felt a slight shake on the seat, as if someone had sat down heavily near her. She turned around and saw Chad, smiling softly. Her breath caught in her throat. It was unfair; he broke her heart in two, but he still made her feel like this?

"I thought you weren't going to come for a minute," She whispered.

"Well, yeah. I was in practice, sorry," He replied, nervously.

She nodded. Now, if she looked at him closely, she could see that his normally bouncy afro was still damp from his shower. She laughed.

"What?"

"At least you had the decency to shower afterwards, that's a first,"

"Hey Ms McKessie, my hygiene is not that **bad**!"

They both laughed and resumed looking out the baseball diamond; where Coach Bolton was beginning to start a lesson with some inexperienced freshmen. A comfortable silence fell across the two of them as they sat there; enjoying the much needed familiar company.

"Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"If I asked you why you did it, what would you answer?"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly,"

Chad sighed. He knew this conversation would crop up, just not like this. He imagined they'd be arguing, Taylor would break down in tears, and, out of spite, he'd say something stupid. This was Taylor, after all.

How had the question come up so calmly?

He gulped nervously and noticed Taylor was still looking at him, expectancy in her eyes.

"I...I don't know," He said finally.

Taylor looked at him in disbelief. "You don't know? So what, you just felt like kissing her?"

"No! Tay...Taylor, you gotta believe me when I say that. Truthfully, if I was being self-absorbent, I'd say it was cause I was drunk and the alcohol took over my head, but..."

"But...?" Taylor croaked out, not wanting to hear his answer.

"I don't know. I was pissed that you weren't there, and Kayla just appeared..."

He took a sharp intake of breath after he realized what he'd just said. Just like he'd predicted Taylor burst into large, hysterical sobs. Guilt washed over him and he did what came to him on the first impulse.

He pulled Taylor into a loving embrace.

This felt so good to him. His arms around her, her head on his chest. Just like old times. He gently kissed the top of her head, taking in the smell of her vanilla shampoo.

Suddenly, she looked up, tear-glazed sad brown eyes meeting depressed, regretful ones.

He knew what he had to do.

Without a second thought, Chad leant down to kiss Taylor, and she leaned up to meet him half-way. He was shocked at first, shocked she'd let him go there again, after all he'd done. But, she was responding, and, he couldn't deny it, he was enjoying it.

Abruptly, Taylor pulled back, shock and fear evident in her brown orbs, finally realising what they were doing.

"Chad...Wh-what? I'm s-s-sorry...I c-can't do this..." she stammered quickly, pulling away from him. She quickly raced across the baseball diamond, oblivious to the game still going on, and Coach Bolton's angry protests.

Chad flung his head in his hands.

He'd messed up. Again.

What they both didn't know was that someone had been watching them the whole time.

From her place across the green, where she'd spied on Chad and Taylor, a look of satisfaction spread across Kayla's face.

***

**A/N: Phew! Thats another chapter down. So, Chad and Taylor kissed, ehh? Does this mean they still have feelings for each other?**

**And what will Kayla do next?**

**Again, i apologize to Miley Cyrus fans...I love her music and Hannah Montanna, It's just her as a person that gets on my nerves, y'know after the whole Niley break-up, and ****those ****pictures lol..**

**Promise to update soon. **

**Thankies for the reviews...I love hearing from y'all!**

**-EmilyGrace x3**


	4. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'M BAAAACK! Lol... Here with another chapter. Have been ill recently, as it's Kinda winter down here ): So that explains why this chapter wasn't up to my original standards. **

**Sorrrrry! And Tahh for the reviews; I love hearing from you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, however, Chad and Taylor would be the main characters, and Chaylor would share a PROPER kiss instead of that PECK in HSM2...I mean, what was that?!**

***

_The sound of the rain on the roof of my car, Haunts me In my sleep, Passenger side, wearing that scarf, I got ya, for our anniversary –_

Corbin Bleu's I get Lonely rang through Taylor's bedroom as her cell phone rang. It had been the third call this afternoon, and she was willing and ready to ignore it, thinking it was Chad.

But the caller was getting relentless. After the 15th ring, they still wouldn't hang up.

_That's where you sat, when you said to me, You think that space, is what you need, Time to decide where you wanna be, So now every time that it rains-_

As sexy as Corbin's voice was, hearing it over and over again was starting to make Taylor go crazy.

So at the 17th ring, she got out of bed and slammed her phone to her ear, without checking the caller ID.

"What do you want, Chad?" She growled. She really didn't want to speak to him at the moment.

"Umm...When did I become Chad?" An annoyed voice said on the other line. A girl's voice. One she knew very well.

"Sharpay,"

"Taylor! How was your and Danforth's talk?"

Taylor grew quiet as she looked at her feet. If Sharpay had been in the room at that moment, she would have seen her face flush with sadness.

"It was...interesting, to say the least,"

"What in the world's heck does THAT mean?"

Taylor couldn't help but smile at Sharpay's annoyance.

"He...Umm...Well he sorta...You know..." She trailed off, not really liking where the sentence was going.

"He...?" Sharpay replied, prompting her.

"He kinda kissed me?" Taylor answered, but it came out as a question rather than a response.

"HE DID WHAT?!"

"He_ kissed_ me Shar,"

"Like on the _lips_?!?"

Taylor bit her lip to stop her from laughing. Sharpay's reaction was like her usual self: drama.

"Do you know what Taylor? We're coming round, so get your sorry ass ready, okay?"

Something in Sharpay's voice told her not to argue, so she agreed and hung up the phone.

Sure enough, around 15 minutes later, the doorbell rang. Taylor could hear Aleesha greeting the girls and telling them to go up to her room.

3 pairs of feet could be heard pounding up the stairs, and, without knocking, they found their way into Taylor's bedroom. Taylor sighed, and put down the book she was reading.

"Thanks for knocking guys," She said, sarcastically.

"Oh, Sorry Tay," Kelsi said apologetically, as Gabriella nodded.

Sharpay, however, rolled her eyes and cut straight to the point. "What do you mean he kissed you?"

Taylor sighed as the girls took a seat in random places of the room. "Exactly that,"

"There must have been a reason Tay," Gabriella reasoned.

"I don't see what. We talked about the whole Kayla thing; I cried again, he kissed me,"

"What I don't get," Sharpay started, "Is how he thought he had a right to kiss you in the first place?"

This is where shame crossed Taylor's face. "Uhh...Shar, I can...umm...help you with that," She stuttered quietly, "You see, I kinda met him half-way?"

The bedroom was eerily quiet as all three girls stared at Taylor.

"So, what you're telling us is, he kissed you, and you kissed him back?" Kelsi said quietly.

Taylor nodded, biting her lip, getting ready for the explosion that would soon follow.

3, 2, 1...

"YOU KISSED HIM BACK?"

"TAYLOR ANNABELLE MCKESSIE!"

Bingo.

Taylor covered her ears as Gabriella and Sharpay continued to screech.

"What is going on, here?"

Everyone turned and saw Aleesha, leaning on Taylor's bedroom door.

"Leesha, it's nothing honestly," Taylor reasoned.

"Nothing? Psssh," Sharpay scoffed.

"Aleesha, your sister here, went to talk to Chad today," Kelsi started

"Yeah, and? That's good, isn't it?" Aleesha was confused.

"Would be, if she hadn't gone and kissed Chad," Gabriella said pointedly.

"Excuse me? Kissed Chad?" Aleesha said, staring at Taylor.

"Yes, I caught up in the moment, and I kissed him alright? Sorry. But, as soon as I realised what I was doing, and more importantly, who **with**, I pulled away as quick as I could. Happy now?" Taylor said, frustration getting the better of her.

Kelsi, Sharpay, Gabriella and Aleesha all looked at each other, guilt spreading across their faces.

"Tay, it's okay," Gabriella said softly. "It was obvious something like that would happen,"

Taylor looked up, confused. "Obvious?"

"Yeah. Like it's obvious you and Chad are still in love with each other," Sharpay shrugged

"What? I'm not in love with Chad! Are you mad?" Taylor giggled, unconvincingly.

Sharpay raised her eyebrows. "You might be a whiz when it comes to maths and science Tay, but, believe me, you're a really bad actress,"

Just then a cell phone rang out, momentarily injecting the silent air. Aleesha fumbled about in her jeans pocket, and glanced at the screen, a huge smile coming across her face.

"Donte!" She squealed, exiting the room to have a more private conversation with her boyfriend.

"OhMiGod!" Sharpay squealed suddenly, "Tay, do you realise if Aleesha and Donte get married, and then me and Zeke do, me and you will be like related?"

Everyone stared at Sharpay in disbelief. "What?" Sharpay said, "I was just saying,"

"Well done. Now can we get back to the matter in hand please?" Gabriella said pointing at Taylor.

Taylor groaned and lay back on her bed, covering her face with a pillow.

This was gonna be a long night.

***

Chad was lying on his bed, throwing his basketball up in the air and catching it. He was still depressed from earlier, yet pissed that he'd done what he did. Why did he have to kiss her? He knew Taylor was stubborn, and she held a grudge for a long time. He also knew that underneath her beautiful, kind, sensitive personality, was a highly sarcastic side, and that side held a sharp tongue that you didn't want to get on the wrong side of. But yet, that was why he loved her, she was highly unpredictable, when he was spontaneous. They were opposites, like ying and yang, but they went together perfectly. They proved the old equation correct: opposite + opposite = attraction.

He sighed and reached for his cell. For a while he stared at his wallpaper on it, a picture of him and Taylor, taken on one of their many dates. Her smiling face stared back at him, as if taunting him. Shaking his head, he pulled into his contacts and dragged the cursor down. And there it was. The number he hadn't called in days, highlighted in blue. He reached for the green call button, but then...

BANG!

He whipped his head around, his phone falling from his grip in the quick motion. Jazmine stood there, out of breath after just running up the stairs to her big brothers room.

"What, Jaz?" Chad said, a little irritably.

"The door! Troy's here, so is Zeke, Jason and some blonde boy, wearing pink," Jazmine said, scrunching her nose up in disgust.

"That's Ryan, Jazmine," Chad laughed, getting up off his bed, seeing his little sister's expression over pink wearing, musical singing Ryan Evans.

"Chad..." Jazmine started, bounding over to him and holding his hand, "Why doesn't Tay come over anymore?"

Chad bristled at the sound of her name. He looked down at Jazmine, who was looking back at him with expectancy. "She's a bit busy at the moment, Jaz," He finally settled with.

"Ohh, okay, Chaddy!" Jazmine beamed, pulling him down the stairs.

Chad let go of his sister's hand as she went into the kitchen. He walked a little further until he reached his living room door, and stepped in.

"Oh, he finally comes downstairs,"

"Shut up, Troy. Hey dude," Zeke said, and gave him a high-five.

"Cool Zeke, Troy, Jason, Evans," He nodded his head as he said each name.

"Hey Chad. Sorry, I heard about Taylor," Ryan said, from his place on Chad's sofa.

"That's cool, man. Yeah, I'm sorry too," Chad said, sitting down next to him.

"Speaking of McKessie, how did the conversation go?" Troy asked.

All the boys leaned forward in their seats, as Chad groaned loudly.

"I fucked up guys...Big time," Chad sighed

"How?" Zeke asked, intrigued.

"I got caught up in the moment and I kissed her..."

"You kissed her?" Ryan, Zeke and Troy said at the same time. Jason sat there with a knowing smirk on his face.

Chad nodded. "Yeah. But then she freaked out and ran guys,"

"I told you so. You were lucky she didn't hit you. What were you thinking?" Jason spoke up, for the first time since Chad walked in.

Chad glared at him. "I don't know. It just felt right. But the spark was still there, guys. It soared through my body, just like the first time we kissed. She felt it too, I'm sure of it. That's why she ran away,"

But the guys still looked sceptical. "Are you sure it's not cause you were taking things too fast?" Ryan said slowly.

"That is another option. But I held her guys, and it felt so good, so familiar," Chad looked at his hands.

"Enough of your moping dude. We're going to play a game. Basketball. 2 on 3," Troy grinned.

"So who's got Evans?"

"Jason and Zeke,"

"Alright Bolton, let's go get some,"

"You know it,"

The boys laughed as they made their way to Chad's basketball hoop in his backyard.

Anything to get his mind off Taylor.

***

"...And that's when Coach Bolton walked in! I was so embarrassed!" Gabriella giggled, turning red.

The girls laughed. "Only you and Troy could get caught making out in the locker room by his **dad**," Sharpay managed to say between laughs.

They were all at Taylor's house, as Glenda McKessie, Taylor's mom, had agreed to let the girls have a much needed sleepover. They'd already gone shopping, watched 'She's the man', and ordered pizza. They were now sharing embarrassing stories, while chucking popcorn around the room.

"Kelsi's turn!" Gabriella said her blush residing.

"Okay, so there was this one time me and Jason was making out in the music room, and Darbus like, walked in randomly. Jason had to hide under the piano for a whole free period to avoid detention!" Kelsi said, as the girls collapsed in giggles around her.

"Taylor's turn!" Kelsi said, as the laughter stopped.

Taylor took a deep breath. "There was this one time, just when me and Chad had started dating, he came round my house when I was grounded. I'd been grounded because Chad had taken me out the night before, and I came home way beyond my curfew. So, he came over, and I was cleaning my dad's car as part of my chores, and he snuck up behind me. I was really scared, so I turned, and the hose hit Chad, square in the chest! That started a water fight, and before I knew it, me and Chad were on the floor, him on top of me, soaking wet. So, yeah, we started making out, but then my dad walked out and pulled me off him!" Taylor cringed.

The girls stared at Taylor in shock, before erupting into laughter once again.

"Do any of you get that weird feeling when you kiss?"

Gabriella's question caused the girls to fall silent.

"Like a spark?" Sharpay asked.

Gabriella nodded. "Yeah, but deeper than that. Like a bond,"

"It's called love, idiots,"

The girls turned and saw Aleesha, in tracksuit bottoms and a tight top, in Taylor's doorway.

"Geeze, Leesha, do you never knock?"

"I did. Y'all were too busy laughing to care,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "So, did you come here for a reason? Or are you just gonna stand there?"

Aleesha came and sat on the edge of Taylor's bed. "What you were talking about before? The spark?" She waited for the girls to nod, "It's love,"

"How do you know Aleesha?" Gabriella asked.

"Gabi, I'm 19. I've had years of dating. That feeling, spark, as you put it, was exactly how I felt every time I was around Donte. So, I came to the conclusion I loved him, and I...told him. He said it back, and, now we're moved in together," She finished, beaming.

"Aww..." All the girls except Taylor stated, dreamy looks on their faces.

"Yes. The Aleesha McKessie love story part one," Taylor said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Don't knock it little sis. Or shall I remind you of the Taylor McKessie love story? Or the lack of it?"

Taylor glared at her. "I can't be asked with you, it's late,"

"Alright, I'm gone," Aleesha started, "Have a nice night girls, and Taylor?"

"What?!"

"Mom says turn the noise to a minimum,"

Aleesha left, shutting the door closed behind her.

"Good. Now that she's gone, what do you want to do?" Taylor asked, bored.

"I got it," Kelsi started, "Let's play truth or dare,"

***** **

**A/N: Chapter complete! This one took a bit longer, because, like I said, I was ill :( **

**I know that leaving it there wasn't really a good ending, but I'm tired, it's 1:22 AM, and I have school tomorrow.**

**You know the rule....**

**KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL KEEP UPDATING!!**

**BTW... Who's seen Corbin's new advert for guitar hero? He's in a pink top and BOXERS! Whoa, it was getting hot in my room when I saw that. Just look it up on YouTube :) **

**Tahh Lovies...**

**-EmilyGrace x3**


	5. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, so I'm better now :) .... Had a chance to look at all your reviews and i thank you from the bottom of my heart... If it wasn't for you guys, I probably would have stopped at chapter 2 lol..**

**If you're wondering, In HSM2 the "Chaylor peck" is at the end of What time is it, granted it's only on the cheek, but it's still there!**

**Okay, on with chapter... six?**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Anything. If i did, do you not think Corbin Bleu would be locked somewhere in my house for my total pleasure? **

***

"Truth or dare!" Sharpay echoed, a huge smile on her face.

"I take it Shar's in, Gabriella, Taylor?" Kelsi asked.

"Yeah, I'm in too!" Gabriella said quickly, "Taylor?"

Taylor shook her head. "Guys, it's late, and my mom already warned us about the noise..."

"We'll be quiet, we promise. Please?"

Three puppy dog face's stared back at her.

"Okay, fine. Just nothing leaves this room, m'kay?" Taylor laughed.

"We swear. Scouts honour," Sharpay said, getting an empty soda bottle off the floor. The four girls crowded round the floor in a huddle, as Sharpay spun the first go. It landed on Kelsi.

"Kelsi!" Sharpay clapped eagerly. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Kelsi said, annoyed at being chosen first.

"Bore. Okay, so, Have you and Jason had sex yet?"

"Shar!" Kelsi squealed, clearly embarrassed, as she was going red in the face.

"What? It's nothing to be ashamed off. Me and Zeke have," Sharpay shrugged.

"Well, that's you and Zeke. Me and Jase, on the other hand, have not," Kelsi said timidly.

"Really? Well I'm still putting my money on you and Bolton," Sharpay said, pointing at Gabriella.

Gabriella glared at her. "I'm not revealing anything. Kelsi, spin your turn,"

Kelsi spun the bottle and it landed on Sharpay.

"Dare," Sharpay said nonchalantly, before Kelsi had even asked the question.

"Aha, payback. I dare you to call Zeke and tell him you're in love with Troy," Kelsi said, smiling slyly.

"What?!" Sharpay and Gabriella said together.

"She is not saying that about Troy!" Gabriella whined, sticking out her bottom lip.

"But that's the dare, Gabby!" Kelsi said, in a "duh" tone.

"She can always say it about Chad," Taylor shrugged, popping a sweet into her mouth, "Make it more of a shock to Zeke,"

"Eww I'm not saying I'm in love with afro puff!" Sharpay exclaimed, with a disgusted look on her face.

"It's the dare," Kelsi smiled, handing Sharpay the pink diamond encrusted sidekick out of Sharpay's purse.

"Fine," Sharpay pouted, an irritated look on her face and dialled Zeke's number.

"Hello?...Zekey?...No, I left Taylor's about 20 minutes ago... I just got bored... anyway... I need to tell you something... Kinda... Well, this is pretty difficult... Okay... I'm in love with someone else... Chad... Yes, Chad Danforth..."

She held the phone away from her, and the girls could hear muffled chaos emit from the other end of the handset. The girls started into silent giggles, before Sharpay bit her lip and put the phone back to her ear.

"Hmm?... I'm sorry Zeke... What's that about Taylor?... Ohh... Okay, tell him my heart is broken... How could he be so cruel?... I know you do Zeke... Okay, toodles!"

Sharpay flung her cell on the floor. "Dare done!" She grinned.

"How was it?" Gabriella asked eagerly.

"Fine. Apart from Zeke's heartbroken voice on the other end," She shrugged.

"What did they say about me?" Taylor asked, "You said, 'What's that about Taylor?' when you were on the phone,"

"Ohh, just little afro puff whining in the background. Something cocky like, 'I'm sorry Shar, my heart belongs to Taylor',"

Kelsi and Gabriella looked at Taylor with raised eyebrows. Sharpay smirked.

"It doesn't mean anything guys," Taylor answered sadly.

**WITH THE GUYS (BEFORE THE PHONECALL):-**

The guys were still playing 2 on 3 in Chad's back yard. Troy and Chad were winning 22 – 14.

"Chad Danforth has control of the ball for the LA Lakers, the hot new sign-up..." Chad fake commented, as he dribbled the ball past Jason and Ryan, headed straight for the net, "He passes Evans and Cross, fakes Baylor _completely, _and heads straight for the basket... He shoots, and, NOTHING BUT NET!" Chad smirked as the he shot another basket, making him and Troy's score 24.

"Don't be getting ahead of yourself now," Jason said, pointing at Chad, "As if the Laker's would take you!"

The boys except Chad, laughed.

"Don't knock it! When I'm rich and famous and you're just still playing college ball, I'd be – "

Chad was cut short on his rant as Sexy Can I? By Ray-J rang through the air.

"My cell, sorry," Zeke said apologetically, knowing it was his personalised ringtone for whenever Sharpay called. He took it out of his jeans pocket, and out it to his ear.

"Talk to me, baby... Yeah it's me... Aren't you at Taylor's?... Ohh okay... Tell me what?... Difficult? You're not breaking up with me, are you?... Love? With who?... Chad Danforth?... You're in LOVE with CHAD DANFORTH?"

"WHAT?!"

"Eww... Dude, that's sick," Chad said slowly, "Sharpay's in love with me?"

"Yeah, it would seem so!" Zeke shouted incredulously, his head still spinning from what his girlfriend had just said.

"But... Why?" Troy asked, scratching his neck.

"I don't know, she just damn told me herself!"

He put the phone back to his ear. "Shar?... I just can't believe it – "

"Tell her no, I'm still in love with Taylor, and she's the only girl in my heart!" Chad shouted, interrupting the phone call.

Zeke glared at him. "What?... Oh nothing, Chad just moaning about not having Taylor... He says no... I know, I'm sorry Shar... You know I love you right?... So I'm going to go... Yeah, bye,"

Zeke slid his phone back into his jeans pocket and looked back at the boys.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, as fine as i can be when my girlfriend just announced she's in love with my best friend!" Zeke puffed, running out of breath.

"That's weird," Jason said, shaking his head.

"You're telling me! It's like... eww," Chad shuddered, taking the ball from Zeke.

"Now, we playing or not?"

***

"Truth," Gabriella said, fear evident in her chocolate brown eyes.

This time, it was Taylor's turn to ask the question. "Do you think Troy's the one?"

All the girls turned to look at Gabriella, who, by this point, was blushing furiously.

"Well, yeah..." She stammered.

"Really?" Kelsi asked, interested.

"Uh-Huh. I've never felt this way about anyone before. It's like, the first night i met Troy at the ski lodge, I fell in love. He's kind, sensitive, hot, never late for dates, and treats me right. Troy Bolton is perfection at it's greatest, and, yes, one day i wish to be Mrs Gabriella Bolton," Gabriella finished, her blush residing, and being replaced by a massive grin.

"Awww," all the girls cooed simultaneously.

"Enough of that," Gabriella chastised jokingly, and spun the bottle. She looked to see where it landed.

"Miss Taylor McKessie," She smiled, "Truth or Dare?"

Taylor groaned. The last three tries, she'd admitted her 3rd grade crush as Zeke, confessed how she cheated on her 8th grade physics test, and been dared to tell Aleesha she was pregnant, which resulted in a lot of un-slightly screeching and wailing. Now, she was scared what the other three had up their sleeves.

"Truth...?" She said, fear creeping over her body.

Gabriella thought for a moment, she needed to get Taylor back for the embarrassing question she'd asked her about Troy. Suddenly, she got it. It was evil, rude, and would possibly ruin her relationship with Taylor, but it needed to be said.

"Are you still in love with Chad?"

Taylor gulped, her expression similar to a deer in headlights. Sharpay shot daggers at Gabriella, yet Kelsi had an amused smile on her face. Taylor's head started to swim.

How could she answer that?

Did she love Chad?

Immediately, she knew the answer. Yes. Yes, she was still in love with Chad Danforth, co-captain of the Wildcats. She hated that fact, but it was true.

She could admit that. She could also admit that she went to bed every night thinking of him, and the way he used to hold her, and re-assure her everything would be alright. She could also admit, though never would, that she would play his old voicemails through and through just to hear his voice again. Sad, she knew, but it would always be the last line that got her.

_Bye Taylor, I love you boo, forever and always._

She looked up, willing her tears not to fall.

"Yes," She said simply, not catching anyone's eye.

"Huh? What Taylor?" Sharpay said, directing her attention from her nails and back onto Taylor.

Taylor couldn't fight back no more. Tears she'd been holding back for a while, spilled down her flawless skin, punctuating her beautiful features. She swallowed, and, taking a deep breath, admitted her deepest secret.

"Yes. I'm still in love with Chadwick Michael Danforth,"

***** **

**A/N: Okay, I know it was really short, but it was just a filler chapter. I have an idea for a new story too, so i have been working on that.**

**Reviews are greatly welcomed, as always!**

**Love Youu All!**

**-EmilyGraceDanforth ;) x3 **


	6. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the late upload, have been swamped with coursework for my big exams in May :( ... So have been busy with that.**

**On with Chapter 7... **

**Disclaimer: No. Before you ask, I own nothing. Though I do wish to be Cornique's publicist... All the juicy details! Isn't Cornique just the cutest? *Squeals* lol :) **

***

It was now Saturday. The gang of girls were hanging at the mall, as Sharpay had dragged them there as soon as Aleesha had woken them up. Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor were all tired, after staying up until 3AM the previous night, yet Sharpay was hyper; it was obvious shopping made her feel alive.

"Right, who wants to go Urban Outfitters?" Sharpay said, pointing at the shop across from them.

All the other girls groaned.

"Can't we just go to JC Penneys? I haven't got that much money today," Taylor sighed.

Sharpay's eyes almost bulged out of her head. "JC Penneys?! God Taylor, this mall offers you Urban Outfitters or H&M, and you suggest JC Penneys?!"

Taylor opened her mouth to retaliate, but was quickly cut off by Gabriella, who didn't want to cause any tension between the two. "Guys, look!"

Everyone snapped their heads toward where Gabriella was pointing. There, crowded around the wall of the food court, were a bunch of girls, and the occasional boy. Most of the girls were recognised as West High cheerleaders, but there were a few East High girls there.

"Let's go have a look," Kelsi thought aloud, walking towards the large group.

They got over, and realised they were all crowding around a poster which read:

"**ALBURQUERQUE SPRING FORMAL, ALL GIRLS AND BOYS WELCOME!"**

Upon reading more, the four girls discovered it was a fancy dress party, and you had to dress as your favourite Disney character. A huge smile spread across their faces, as they started to chat excitedly about what they would go as.

"Oh, Claire, look who it is," A snide voice interrupted their chain of thoughts.

They all turned to see Kayla Symmons and her best friend Claire Townsend, both dressed rather inappropriately, with smug grins on their faces.

"Yeah, it's the East High princesses," Claire replied, both girls laughing at the un-funny comment.

"And it's Tweedle Dumb, and Tweedle Dee," Sharpay replied, wrinkling up her nose in disgust.

"Shut up, Blondie," Kayla replied, "I see you've seen the poster. I'm going to be going as Cinderella," She flipped her long blonde hair back.

Taylor held back her laughter, but Sharpay couldn't. She burst out laughing, which wiped the smug grin off Kayla's face.

"And, just who's going to be your prince charming?" Sharpay scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly, Taylor couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. She erupted into infectious giggles, which set Kelsi and Gabriella off. Kayla shot a dirty look her way, which simply made Taylor laughs some more.

"Well, I hear Chad's single now. And, he seems into me, don't you think Taylor?" Kayla said, her smug, triumphant smile instantly find its way back onto her heavily make-up covered face.

Taylor stopped laughing, and the smile that was once there was replaced by an icy glare headed Kayla's way. Her head was flooded with the events of the past few days; the party that started it all, the fight, the sleepover... She turned away, not wanting to cry in front of Kayla.

"Ohh, did i hit a sore spot?" Kayla cooed in a patronizing voice, Claire cackling beside her.

Both girls laughed and walked off, linking arms.

Immediately, the other girls rushed over to Taylor.

"Are you okay?" Gabriella said, while rubbing her back soothingly.

"I'm fine, guys, honestly," Taylor said, wiping the tears out of her eyes, "Can we just go shopping now?" She finished the sentence with a forced smile.

The other girls nodded, and regained chatting excitedly about the formal.

Taylor however, dropped back, Kayla Symmons' words ringing non-stop in her head.

"_And he seems into me, don't you think Taylor?"_

***

Chad sighed, as he leant against the window of the sports store. He had been there for at least 15 minutes, Troy had wanted a new basketball, but then Jason and Zeke had been distracted by the new Lakers basketball line, and Ryan had dragged Troy over to the Baseball section. What Chad really wanted was something to eat. He looked longingly at the food court, and that's when the large crowd of people caught his eye.

"Guys?" He asked. None of them turned around. "GUYS?"

His shouting brought the attention of the whole shop, including Zeke, Troy, Jason and Ryan. They walked over, confusion spread over their faces. Chad silently pointed to the ever growing crowd, and, as he predicted, the boy's mouths dropped.

"What is that?" Troy asked, dumbstruck.

"I would say its a frenzy," Ryan said, while the others nodded dumbly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Do you guys wanna go check it out?"

The other guys followed Chad out of the sports shop, and towards the side of the food court. The poster caught their eye, and, as they pushed their ways through the crowd, they got to see and read it properly.

"Albuquerque spring formal," Ryan said.

"Dress up as your favourite Disney character," Jason continued.

"All boys and girls welcome," Zeke finished.

"Disney characters? That's gay," Chad scoffed, earning a glare from several girls around him.

Troy shook his head. "I don't know, dude. It seems fun. I'm sure the girls will be up for it,"

"Speaking of girls," Jason said, gesturing towards the nearest shop, where the girls were trying to persuade Kelsi to buy some high-heeled shoes. And, by the look on her face, it was clear she was having none of it.

Chad stopped in his tracks when he saw Taylor. She was laughing a lot, leaning on Gabriella for support, and clutching her side. It was the first genuine smile he'd seen her with in a while, and it made his breath catch in his throat. She looked amazing. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a yellow baby-doll top and yellow wedge heels, with a gold bow in her loose curls. She looked perfect.

"Chad, you coming?"

He snapped his head around as he heard Ryan's voice, and saw that the boys were nearing the shops entrance. He followed them in, hoping upon hope that Taylor wouldn't run as fast as she could when she saw him. It was true; Taylor hadn't even acknowledged Chad since their kiss the day before.

"Yo, yo, yo!" Jason catcalled, catching the attention of the girls, as they turned and squealed, running up to their respective boyfriends. Ryan broke the awkwardness by giving Taylor a hug, and Chad nodded at her, which she choose to ignore.

_Whoa,_ Taylor thought, _Chad is looking like his normal fly self._

She felt the smile creep onto her face discreetly as she continued to stare at him. He was wearing a grey Nike air tracksuit set, with perfect white and navy blue Nike Jordan's on his feet. His normally crazy afro of curls were tied back, in the way Taylor always begged him to wear as she thought he looked really sexy. Diamond studs were in both of his ears, and a white-gold chain hung around his neck. Taylor bit her lip to stop herself from flinging at him.

At the same time, Chad had to restrain himself from making a repeat of yesterday on the baseball diamond. Up close, she looked even more stunning. The top seemed tighter it hugged the curves he loved so much. It was low cut as well; but not as low cut to make her look like a slut. She wore nothing but mascara and lip-gloss, and gold hoops. Her top was accentuated by a gold chain with the letter "T", which Chad knew was the last thing Taylor's dad had given her before he died.

"Did you hear about the dance?" Sharpay's annoyingly high-pitched voice shook both estranged teenagers from their fantasies.

"Yeah," Zeke nodded, "What you thinking about dressing up as?"

Sharpay shrugged, as did Gabriella, who was getting expectant looks from Troy.

"I'm thinking of Tinkerbell," Kelsi replied quietly.

Ryan burst out laughing. "That means you'll be going as Peter Pan, my friend," He spluttered pointing at Jason, whose face dropped.

"I'm not wearing tights!" He exclaimed, turning to Kelsi, as the group laughed.

Soon, an argument erupted over costumes.

Taylor noticed Chad standing by himself at the shoes section, unaware of the chaos unfolding around him. She smiled to herself; it was unlike Chad to keep out of arguments. He was normally straight in there, jumping to conclusions and ganging up on others. She walked up to him. He didn't even sense she was there.

"Never thought high-heels were your thing, Chad," She whispered in his ear, from behind.

Chad tensed up; he could feel Taylor's breath on his neck. The minty smell of her chewing gum filled his senses, and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"Mhmm...I'm kinda drawn to those black ones," He joked back, pointing out the first pair of heels that caught his eye. She giggled, and he turned round to face her, at this point also noticing the argument going on with the rest of the gang.

"What's going on with them?"

"Oh, you know, Jason's being slow, Sharpay's being annoying, and Troy and Gabby are being too caught up in one another to notice," Taylor replied, curling a piece of her shiny dark hair around her finger.

"Just like normal, then?" Chad replied, a playful grin on his face. He also noticed the hair twirling; a flirtatious move on Taylor's part.

"Yeah," Taylor smiled, "Good times,"

She then noticed the way Chad was smiling at her, and realised she was sub-consciously flirting with him. As quick as she had noticed it, she dropped her hand, her face coming across in a blush.

Chad shook his head. "So, you are going to this dance thing, then?"

Taylor shrugged. "Probably. I mean, Sharpay will probably drag me there,"

Chad laughed. "Yeah, she can get a bit psycho, can't she?"

"A bit?" Taylor laughed back, "You should see her when she's excited,"

Chad smiled and sat down on the floor, leaning up against the shop window for balance. "But, Disney characters? Seems a bit gay, right?"

Taylor giggled and sat down beside him, making Chad once again tense up. "For you, i suppose. Mr lunkhead basketball guy,"

Chad pretended to be offended. "Lunkhead? Is that what you think of me?"

Taylor cocked an eyebrow. "There are a lot of things i think of you as at the moment. Lunkhead is just one of them,"

Chad shook his head again. Damn, Taylor loved playing with his head.

"Tay, can i ask you something?"

Taylor smiled warmly. It was the first time he'd called her "Tay" since their little break-up and it felt so good, so familiar. She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you wanna be my date to the dance?" He said it quickly, as if on impulse. But she'd caught all of it.

Her first instinct, her head, was telling her to say yes, and then kiss him right there and then, like she'd been dying to do since he walked in.

Her second instinct, her heart, was telling her the wounds of his cheating still hadn't healed, and they needed to take things slow. It seemed for a moment that both her instincts were warring; giving her the pro's and con's of each option. Finally, she settled on a decision.

"Chad, I'm sorry, but that's moving a little too fast," She replied, not wanting to meet his eyes.

She saw the glimmer of hope in his eyes disappear, and without it came sadness.

"It's okay, I was kinda expecting that no," He said, shrugging.

"I can promise you one thing, though," Taylor said, looking back over at him.

"What?" He said, confusion written all over his face.

"I'll promise you a dance," She said, smiling slightly at Chad, who had a wide grin on his face.

"Okay, I'll keep you to that promise," Chad said, shaking her hand as she giggled.

The spark that ran through their bodies as their hands connected was indescribable. Needless to say, they both held hands for a while longer as Taylor laid her head on Chad's shoulder, completely disregarding her heart's protests.

"Wow," Chad whispered, even though Taylor heard. She didn't mind, because at that moment, she was feeling pretty wow too.

***** **

**A/N: WHOOOP! Finished! After 3 days struggling of writing it i finished! **

**Wasn't actually gonna finish it there, but still, seemed ok-ish... :s**

**Review!**

**-EmilyGrace //3**


	7. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey... Thanks for the reviews!**

**I also wanted Taylor to say yes y'know... But, hey, i need a story somehow, right? And don't worry if you're missing Chaylor, they'll be together soon! xD**

**Disclaimer: Aww... My Boyfriend thinks this is pointless. Why would i, a 15 year old ENGLISH girl, own the phenomenal DC original movie? Jheeze..**

***** **

"Do they not look sweet?" Gabriella said, stopping the argument from escalating.

"What, Gabi?" Sharpay snapped irritably. Zeke had just refused to go as Prince Charming, for the mere fact Sharpay wanted to be a better Cinderella than Kayla.

"Over there, guys," Gabi said slowly, pointing at Chad and Taylor. Oblivious to others around them, Chad and Taylor were still snuggled up; Taylor's head resting neatly on Chad's shoulder. Their hands were clasped tightly together, and they fitted into one another perfectly. If a random person was to walk by, it would be easy to assume that Chad and Taylor were a young couple clearly in love, when reality was a twist of difference.

"Oh my god," Sharpay breathed quietly, as Gabi nodded, "They are like..." She trailed off, shock and excitement getting the better off her.

"Together," Kelsi finished, still staring at the two.

"No," Gabi shook her head, "Not _together._ Taylor doesn't work that quickly,"

"But they're on their way," Troy said, glancing back over at them.

"Exactly," Gabi smiled, leaning up on her tip-toes to kiss Troy softly on the lips.

"So, what do you suggest we do?" Jason said simply, cuddling Kelsi close to him.

"Get them together," Sharpay shrugged, sliding her arms around Zeke's waist.

"Operation Chaylor: in action," Ryan said goofily, causing the others to laugh.

***

**2 DAYS LATER:-**

East High was buzzing on Monday, after everyone had heard about the dance. Every person passed were discussing their outfits or their partners. Girl's squeals were heard just about everywhere, and guys groaning about the choice of theme.

Taylor walked through the front doors of East High a little later than usual, as she'd had to drop off her baby brother Tahsin at kindergarten that morning, as her mum had a work conference. She was humming along to Rehab by Rihanna, and was unaware of the stares she was getting off boys. She was open to it though; by what she was wearing.

She had tucked a light green tank top with the words, "Boys lie, but girls do it better," emblazoned in hot pink across the chest into denim high-waisted shorts. White tennis shoes settled on her feet as she danced soundlessly down the hallway, before turning the corner that led to Troy's locker; where they all met in the mornings.

"Taylor!" Was the squeal of 3 girls, as they went up to hug their best friend. She laughed and reciprocated the huge hug, catching Chad out of the corner of her eye.

They hadn't spoken since Saturday at the mall, though flirtatious smiles had been passed in the hallways, and gentle hand grazing had brought electric shocks through Taylor during Chemistry.

It seemed to their friends that something was finally being settled between Chad and Taylor and their "relationship". Nothing had been discussed out loud, but it was clear what the others thought about the sudden closeness. Plus, everyone had seen what had happened on Saturday.

It wasn't just the gang that had noticed this. Kayla Symmons was becoming more and more pissed off that her plans were not working. Chad seemed to be more _into_ Taylor, than leaving her. Maybe this dance would settle her and McKessie, once and for all.

"So we still on for tonight? Costume shopping?" Sharpay said excited.

"Mmmhmm..." Taylor replied, though, as usual, her attention was on Chad, who was talking to Zeke and Troy, occasionally glancing over at Taylor.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Stop staring, Taylor!" She hissed.

Taylor snapped her head around straight away. "What?"

"Don't play dumb Taylor. We all know you're staring at Danforth," Sharpay joked.

"Chad? Pfft, no. In disgust maybe," She replied, unconvincingly.

"Cut the crap, Tay! Now, homeroom!" Sharpay said shrilly, and lead the way, clip-clopping off in her high-heels, the girls following behind her.

***

Later on that day, the girls had found their way back to the mall, and were currently in Adoobe's Costume hall **(A/N: Made up, if you couldn't guess!)** looking for the perfect costume. Sharpay and Kelsi had already found theirs; Sharpay wearing a long, blue glittered ball-gown, with puffed sleeves and silver high-heeled shoes, to portray Cinderella. Kelsi, on the other hand, had found a green mini-dress covered in sparkles, and green ankle boots, as well as buying some light blue fairy wings to complete her Tinkerbell look. Taylor and Gabi, however, had yet to find something that caught their eyes.

Just as Taylor was looking through the multi-coloured rails, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She took it out, and a huge smile spread across her face as she read it.

**Hey Tay, You looked good today ;) Still promised for that dance, yea? - C x**

Taylor hit the "reply" button and typed quickly:

**I don't know Mr Danforth, I'll have to see how i feel on Friday :) And you didn't look too bad yourself today... Now, if you don't mind, I'm busy!! - TayTay x**

"Who you texting?"

Taylor quickly snapped shut her cell phone. "Oh, just Aleesha. She's...gonna be late today, got a job interview," She lied, easily.

Sharpay nodded, seemingly convinced, and Taylor breathed a silent sigh of relief.

Her cell went again.

**Okay, I'm sorry for intruding your time SHOPPING... Have fun, Tay, and I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early (: - C x**

This time she didn't reply, just slid the phone back into her shorts pocket and continued looking at the rails.

She had no idea what she was going to wear. Growing up, her favourite Disney character was Simba from the lion King, but theoretically, dressing up as a male line really wouldn't go down so well. In her head, she pictured herself wearing something beautiful, elegant and made everyone go 'wow'.

Especially Chad.

Who else could she go as?

You had Mulan, Jasmine, Esmeralda, Pocohontas...

And that's when Taylor had her idea.

Growing up, her and Aleesha used to watch Beauty and the Beast and awe over the singing cups and candle-sticks, and the dance at the end, when the Beast became relatively human.

Most of all, they awed over Belle's beauty and her beautiful dresses.

That was her Disney character.

All she needed now was the perfect dress.

Tracing her hand through the clothes, nothing really caught her eye. Suddenly, she caught her footing on a cloth on the floor. Gold cloth.

Picking it up, she realised it was a breath-takingly beautiful dress. Gold all over, with a gold gilted corset fitted around the middle. Layers of white lace hung as the under-coat, and the sleeves were puffed, just liked Sharpay's dress. It was identical to Belle's dress.

It was Taylor's dress.

All she needed now was gloves, gold heels, a tiara and her beast.

But hey, that was what Chad was there for, right?

***** **

**A/N: Very Short, Very Rushed.**

**I'm Sorry! Just Homework is piling up :(**

**Review if You Can!!**

**-EmilyGrace x3**


	8. Chapter 9

**A/N: Tahh for the reviews! Okayy So it took ages to put on... But i really had a block, and damn school exclusion... I got into REALLY big trouble :S .. **

**Have any of you heard about Monique's new film role? She's going to be playing Lisa Lopez AKA Left Eye From TLC in a biography of her life!! Whooo!**

**Now, Chapter 9... !**

**Enjoy :) !**

***** **

The rest of the week passed by quickly. It was now Friday, the night of the dance. For the past 5 days, Sharpay, Kelsi, Gabriella and Taylor had been making the final preparations to their costumes; Cinderella, Tinkerbell, Snow White, and Belle.

The boys had been less fussy. All the girls had hinted at their characters, so the guys had a vague idea what to wear. Chad had asked Taylor what she was going as, and she sharply cut back, "Why? We're not dates, we don't need to match," After considering his options, Chad had finally settled on a navy blue suit and white shirt. He didn't do ties, though. He just hoped Taylor's choice of outfit wouldn't clash with his.

God, he was beginning to sound like Sharpay.

"Chad? Chad Danforth? DANFORTH!!"

Chad shook his head of his thoughts, and turned towards Ms Darbus, his homeroom teacher, who was going red in the face. "Yes Ms D?" He asked nonchalantly, trying to ignore Troy's snickers from behind him.

"Can you please focus? There is homeroom, not free period!"

"Yes Ms D, I will try to," He smiled, Troy's snickers finally catching up on him.

Ms Darbus nodded, and continued to drone on about the theatre, when it was clear only Ryan, Sharpay and Gabriella were paying attention. Chad sighed and turned around to talk to Troy, but he had has head on his desk, as did Zeke. Jason was silently muttering to himself, as per usual. Kelsi was working on another music piece, and Chad could see 'Troy and Gabriella's song' written on the top of it. To the side of Kelsi was Kayla, who smiled at Chad, and hitched up her short skirt a little further. Chad rolled his eyes and looked away, only to see Taylor.

She wasn't looking at him, in fact she was scribbling down revision notes to something; possibly science. He smiled as he continued to look at her. Her hair had fallen over her face in the rush to get her notes down before the bell, framing her face. Her look of concentration looked cute, and her seriousness made him laugh. He remembered how many times he used to tempt her from her work, and the extremes she would go to resist him.

**Flashback**

"**Tay, can't you stop that?" Chad whined like a 5 year old, as he sat on Taylor's bed.**

**Taylor barely even looked up from the paper she was writing "Nope,"**

"**Nope? But Tay - ,"**

"**This is important, Chad, aight?" Taylor finally replied, turning around from her desk where she was typing on the computer. "This essay thing is 40% of my final grade!"**

**Chad sighed dramatically and pulled up the chair beside Taylor. "You know you don't need that 40% to pass with your grade average," he said seriously, sitting down beside her, and planting a kiss on her cheek.**

**She smiled, but didn't stop working. Chad, frustrated at that point, gave an aggravated sigh as he flung his head in his hands. It was at that moment he assessed what his girlfriend was wearing; booty shorts and his warm up jersey. A sly smile crept across his face as an idea pinged in his head. Taylor saw this smile and a confused look spread across her own face.**

"**Chad, what's that look for?" She was still typing furiously.**

"**What look?" Chad replied innocently, as he started to run his hand subtly up Taylor's thigh.**

"**That **_**look**_**. And, why are you touching me up? Perv," She replied, picking Chad's hand off her thigh and back into his lap. **

"**Just making my girlfriend seem wanted," Chad shrugged; tucking a stray piece of hair that had fell in front of Taylor's face behind her ear.**

"**Well, can you not do it while I'm working?" Taylor shot back sweetly, with a hint of aggravation to her voice.**

"**Well baby, that takes all the fun out of it," He replied huskily, as he leant forward and started to kiss her neck.**

**Taylor stopped typing. "Chad, I said - ," **

**But her words died on her lips as Chad bit her pressure point. It felt as if she was hypnotized. Chad knew exactly what to do to her,**_** that**_** was the annoying thing. Her hands left the computer keyboard and found their way into Chad's curls, pulling on them as he continued to nuzzle her neck. "Mhmm, Chad," she moaned, as he kissed deeper. He smiled into her neck; working wasn't such an issue now.**

"**See this is better than coursework, right?" Chad breathed, still attached to Taylor's neck.**

**At those words, Taylor's eyes shot open, wide. Shit. She'd fallen for Chad and his trickery. Again. **

"**Chad!"She shouted alarmed. Chad immediately pulled back, the smile still on his face. "What, baby?"**

"**I can't believe you! I tell you I'm working, and you do your damn most hardest to try and corrupt me!"**

"**Corrupt you?" Chad said, unable to stop the amused grin playing across his face. **

**Taylor glared at him. "Do you know what? I can't work here with you. You're distracting me. Either leave or sit," She said sternly, pointing to her bed.**

**Chad opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly silenced by Taylor, who was raising one eyebrow at him, as if daring him to speak. Chad got her hidden message, and traipsed unresponsive to her bed, where he flopped down, groaning.**

**Damn her for being studious.**

**End of flashback**

"You okay there, lunk head?"

Chad shot up from his day dream, and locked eyes with the girl he'd just been remembering.

"Sorry, Tay?" He said, making it clear he had been miles away.

Taylor simply nodded. "The bell's gone. We've both got English together, do you wanna walk me?" Her tone was almost sweet, yet almost pleading; it took Chad by surprise.

"Uhh... Yeah, sure," He grinned, scrambling to get up and near to her.

Taylor laughed as she and Chad walked out, the silence comfortable and steady for the time being.

"Soo..." Chad said, glancing over at Taylor. Taylor concealed a smile. It was obvious what Chad was doing, trying to make the situation less awkward. "You still coming to the dance tonight?"

Taylor turned to look at him. "Yeah, why wouldn't i be?"

Chad held up his hands. "Hey, I'm just asking!"

Taylor giggled. "Ooohhkaayy,"

"Look, we're here," Chad said, pointing to room 302. The teacher was not yet in the room, and there was only a little amount of students in the class room. Chad opened the door, but before he could walk in, Taylor grabbed his arm.

"Thanks, Chad,"

"For what?"

"For everything," She whispered, shocking herself and him by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Hurriedly, she rushed to her seat, leaving Chad still standing at the door, his palm placed over the spot where she'd just kissed him.

***

"TAYLOR ANNABELLE MCKESSIE!"

Taylor groaned as Sharpay's screech filled her ears. "What Shar?"

"How long are you going to be in there? The dance is in 3 hours and i need to do my hair!" Sharpay wailed, and once again banged on the bathroom door.

"I'm just coming now," Taylor replied rolling her eyes. She grabbed her liquid eyeliner. "Give me about four minutes,"

She heard Sharpay's exasperated sigh, and stifled a giggle. Pissing Sharpay off was one of her favourite games.

Unscrewing the eyeliner, she traced the brush thickly across her eyelid, careful to make it neat and not run into her gold eye shadow. At the very edges of her eyes, she made cat like flicks that shot upwards and stood out on her dark, flawless skin. The mascara she then put on added volume to her dark brown eyes, making them seem larger and brighter. Her cherry Victoria Secrets lip-gloss was the final touch as she admired herself in the mirror.

The dress was a perfect choice. It fell to her ankles, the swishy golden material making a full, puffy skirt as soon as it hit the knees. The corset was fabulous; tightening her waist, yet still leaving her with her famous curves. It also pushed her chest up, but not in the indecent way. The _sexy_ way. The dress was off the shoulders, which she'd never noticed before, so hung halfway down her arms.

Her hair had been the next step. She'd curled the ends using tongs, so they ended up bouncy and full of volume. She'd clipped the front of her hair into a poofe, making it easier to see her face, and planting a tiara right in the middle of her hairline.

Finally, she was Belle.

"TAYLOOOOR!"

Taylor snapped out of her daze and unlocked the Evans' un-suite bathroom, stepping out to see a blue glittery Sharpay, who had her back to her. On hearing the door unlock, she turned around. "About bloody – wow," Sharpay said, her perfectly arched eyebrows almost shooting past her forehead as her eyes followed suit. "Tay, you look gorgeous!"

Taylor blushed. "Thanks, you too,"

It was true; Sharpay looked beautiful in a similar dress to hers. It was light blue, and glittery. Hidden underneath the many layers was a pair of light silver heels. Sharpay's hair was in a very sophisticated up-do, with a black Alice band at the front. Her make-up was minimal, a bit like Taylor's.

As if on cue, Kelsi and Gabi popped out of nowhere in there Disney princesses outfits. **(A/N: Okay, I know tinkerbell isn't, just bear with me :) ) **Gabriella looking every inch Aladdin's love in her silk two-piece, with Chinese slippers placed on her feet, her hair cut short. Kelsi looked equally as stunning in her glittery green mini-dress, ankle boots and up-doed hair. Her glasses had been replaced with contacts.

"Wow, is that you Taylor?" Gabi giggled.

"Yeah It's me. Gabs, you look beautiful, and, oh my god, Kels!" Taylor squealed.

Sharpay cleared her throat. "Ahem. Everybody looks good. Now if you don't mind, we have... 2 hours and 47 minutes left to get ready!" She shrieked, running and locking herself in the bathroom that Taylor had recently vacated. Gabi and Kelsi looked equally as scared, and ran back to whatever room they had been in.

Taylor sighed and went to find her heels.

This was gonna be a long night.

***

"Chad! Come on, man!" Troy moaned, as Chad stood in front of the bathroom mirror, slicking his hair back into a ponytail, as he knew Taylor liked it like that.

"This takes time, Troy," Chad reasoned, glaring at his best friend through the reflection in the mirror.

"So does mine!" Troy shouted back, equally as frustrated.

Chad sighed as he tied the elastic band around his hair. Troy was so stubborn.

Just like Taylor.

"There," He said, moving away from the mirror.

"Finally!" Troy screamed, and leapt in front of the mirror, comb and gel in hand.

Chad rolled his eyes and smoothed down the creases in his navy tux jacket. Troy was wearing the same, just his was black, and he had on a light blue silk tie to match whatever his girlfriend was wearing.

"Is that Tux to match Taylor or Kayla?" Troy snorted, not taking his eyes off the mirror.

Chad gave him a dirty look. "Fuck you," He replied, walking into Troy's bedroom.

Zeke and Ryan had gone to Jason's to get ready, so that left Chad and Troy to get ready at Troy's; as Chad's sisters would have got in the way anyhow.

Troy was right though. The word currently going around East High was that Chad had cornered Kayla in the gym at lunch, made out with her, and promised to be her date at the dance.

Everyone, especially Taylor, knew that wasn't true, as Chad had spent lunchtime with them, at their usual table. But that didn't stop the rumour spreading and Chad becoming pissed.

What he didn't know was that Taylor was becoming pissed too.

She had done well to hide it; but Kayla Symmons really needed to be put in her place.

***

A few roads away, Kayla was straightening her fake blonde hair. Her tiny blue dress barely covered her backside, and the material over her chest just about covered it enough.

_**Just**_ about.

Her Cinderella wasn't exactly Disney friendly, but it was sure to get many a-guys attention.

Especially a certain Chad Danforth.

Taylor McKessie's stint as popular Lady Wildcat was over.

It was Kayla's turn to shine.

And tonight, she would shine brighter than anyone ever has, even Taylor.

Tonight, she would enter as Kayla Symmons, East High's head cheerleader.

She would leave as Kayla Symmons, Chad Danforth's girlfriend.

Oh yes, Taylor is going to be put right in her place tonight.

***** **

**A/N: FINISHED! Bit off a crappy ending, but, hey, the dance can't be rushed, right?**

**Yeah, you guessed it, the dance will be next chapter! **

**HINT: Drama!! Kayla Vs Taylor... Who will come out on top?**

**Most importantly, who will get Chad?**

**Find out next time!**

**Reviews please..... :) **

**Love Yooh All!**

**-EmilyGrace x3 **


	9. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey Hey.... Dance Chapter! **

**Thanks for reviews. Again, much appreciated. :)**

**Yea, I hate Kayla too... And you lot saw sense. Chad ****DOESN'T**** like her!**

**I just wanna say, i am a Chaylor supporter ONLY... I do not write Traylors, Zekelors, Rylors, Chadpay, Chadella. ****SO DON'T ASK!**** Lool.... I could be persuaded to write slash... If the reason was good enough!**

**Okay... On with Chappie 10!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, Gabriella and her annoying voice would be gone. If I owned Disney therefore, Miley Cyrus and Sabrina Bryan would follow the same way :) **

***** **

"Dude, where are our girls?" Zeke asked, exasperated.

They had been sitting at their designated table in the community centre for the last 20 minutes. The girls still hadn't turned up. Troy, Zeke, Ryan and Jason were getting more and more agitated as the minutes ticked by. All around them, people were dancing, couples making out, and West High picking fights.

Chad sat in his seat next to Troy, fidgeting. He was excited about dancing with Taylor, and couldn't stop thinking about the kiss yesterday. Okay, so it might only have been on the cheek, but the sparks that ran through his body were exactly the same as if she had kissed him on the lips or told him she loved him.

"Chad, calm down man," Ryan said, picking up on Chad's agitation. "She'll make it,"

Chad nodded, knowing he was right. Suddenly, the doors banged open and everyone looked up, Chad's heart beating a million miles a minute already.

It slowed down immediately when he saw who it was.

Kayla Symmons stood there in her supposed 'dress ', exposing more flesh than humanly possible. Her dress stopped at the top of her thighs, and the neckline dropped almost down to her bellybutton. To finish her look, she was wearing white sky-scraper heels and a tacky plastic tiara in her fake hair. Her best friend and fellow cheerleader Claire, stood next to her dressed a little bit more decent. Her Ariel outfit consisted of a short green skirt that fell mid-thigh, and a red bikini top, with her brunette hair curled and hung down.

What a way to make an entrance.

"What the hell?" Ryan hissed.

"She's practically falling out of that top!" Zeke replied, astonished.

"I can see her ass!" Troy exclaimed.

"Eww," Jason stated summing up everyone's words.

"Ugh, can you move your ugly ass?"

The boy's heads shot up as they heard Sharpay's unmistakable voice.

Sure enough, Sharpay, Kelsi and Gabriella were looking in disgust at Kayla and Claire, but Taylor was nowhere to be seen. Chad's heart dropped a bit.

"Shar, girls, over here!" Ryan shouted, and the girls looked over, catching the boys, and making their way over to the table. The boy's smiled, and pulled the chairs out for their girlfriends.

"Hey Gabs, where's Taylor?" Troy asked, giving her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Ohh, she just went to the bathroom before she comes in. She needed to – "

Gabriella was cut off as the door that had just recently been banged by a scantily clad Kayla and Claire was flung open again.

This time Chad's breath caught in his throat; and stayed there.

Taylor stood in the doorway, almost the whole hall staring at her. She felt her face heat up as the eyes fell on her, and thanked the lord for her dark skin so it wasn't as obvious **(AN: Happens to me when i blush too!) **and scanned around the crowd. With T-pain and Chris Brown Freeze playing in the background, she saw guys checking her out, girls throwing her jealous glances, and her friends smiling at her. But It was a pair of light hazel eyes she wanted to see.

For Chad, the music was playing, but he wasn't acknowledging it. He was too busy staring at Taylor; who he saw looked a little uncomfortable of all the attention. He couldn't blame the looks though, because Taylor looked fantastic. Her dress screamed sensuality; with the tight corset and bare shoulders. Her make-up and hair were done perfectly, and, most importantly, she had an air of confidence around her, which made her aura scream sexiness. She looked as if she was searching something out,_ someone_. And, finally, she and Chad locked eyes.

Taylor felt as if she was in a trance. Chad's eyes were intoxicating, sub-consciously pulling her forward. She moved slowly, as if being quick would break the moment they were sharing. Everyone had since gone back to whatever they were doing, but Chad and Taylor couldn't break the eye-contact, couldn't even dare to smile at one another.

"Watch where you're going, slut!"

Taylor rolled her eyes and faced the girl that had just barged into her. "Excuse me?"

Kayla gave her a dirty look and said again slowly, "Watch where you're going, slut,"

Taylor snorted, letting her eyes glance over Kayla's outfit. "Me, a slut? A little hypocritical don't you think?"

"No, not really. I can pull this off," Kayla smirked.

"Hunny, if you actually had anything to fill it out _with_ than you might be able to pull it off. But, seeing as it is, you look like a little kid in dress-up,"

Kayla saw red and hit Taylor round the face. "Take that back you little slut!"

The gang stood up, and raced over to Taylor, who was seeing red.

"Take it back? No sweetie. You see, my mom always brought me up to be honest!"

"Your mom must've also brought you up as an ugly, no-hoping nerd then!"

"Can you hear yourself? Jealous, much?"

"Of you McKessie? Pfft, don't make me laugh. I can have any guy i want, even Chad,"

Chad stiffened at this; he didn't want the argument to escalate into a full scale fight, like the one in the gym just the week before. But Taylor had already jumped back in there with her next insult.

"Even Chad? Do you not keep up with anything? Oh no, i forgot, your never off your back with your legs closed long enough to keep up to date,"

Everyone smirked as Kayla looked outrage. After about a minute, a smug grin appeared on her face. She leant forward, so she was almost touching Taylor's face with hers, and replied, "At least Chad was on my back with me,"

Taylors face turned in an instant. She launched forward to attack Kayla, but felt two strong hands grab around her waist and pull her back. "Tay, calm down. Now,"

She knew almost immediately whose voice it was.

"No. Get off me, Chad. Oh so help me, that bitch is getting what's coming to her," Taylor replied, pounding on Chad's chest as he pulled her back to the table.

"Taylor, i mean it. Calm down,"

Taylor immediately stopped resisting and sat on the chair next to Chad. It was the first time in a long while Chad had called her by her full name, and it felt cold and un-responsive as it reached her ears.

"What happened Taylor?" Zeke asked. Taylor stared at him in disbelief.

"Did you not just see it?" She snapped back, her palm rubbing the huge red mark Kayla had left on her cheek.

Everyone grew silent at Taylor's hostility, even Chad. As if on cue, the song changed to Single ladies by Beyonce, and the couples all left the table. Even Ryan, who loved being single, asked Martha is she wanted to dance. Chad sat there, basking in the silence surrounding him.

Taylor took a sip of the drink that Sharpay had handed to her and screwed up her nose in disgust. Trust Sharpay to give her something alcoholic. _Oh well,_ Taylor thought, and, bracing herself, downed the vodka and coke in one.

"Whoa Tay, calm down," Chad said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Why should I Chad? That bitch took everything away from me; my trust in people, the man i love, and now my god damn dignity!"

Chad didn't notice Taylor cursing for once, the second part of her sentence struck him hard. _The man i love._

"You love me?" He blurted out, almost forgetting who he was talking to.

Taylor stopped her inaudible mumblings, and looked up at Chad in shock. Had she really said that?

Damn, she had.

"Umm, maybe?" She responded as a question, when it was meant to be a statement.

"Maybe ain't a possibility. It's a yes or no answer Tay," Chad pushed further, as he saw the tears slip from Taylor's eyes.

"I...I...We can't have this conversation Chad," Taylor said, breaking away from the table and running towards the doors. Chad took off after her and grabbed her arm before she reached the door, forcing her to turn around and look at him. She tried to resist him, but it was no use. Chad was too strong.

"We need to have this conversation Taylor," He whispered slowly, willing her to understand.

"But, why, Chad? Every conversation we have turns into an argument, and we drift further and further apart. What if I'm happy like this?" She shot back, tears dripping from her lowered eyelids.

"What about Saturday? We didn't argue then," Chad reasoned.

Taylor remembered that day at the mall, when she had promised Chad a dance, and let her head fall to place on his shoulder. Smiling, she let weak laughs escape from her mouth.

Chad was confused. "What's so funny Tay?"

Taylor walked closer to him. "Saturday. I promised you a dance, remember?"

Chad smiled and brought the tips of his thumbs to Taylor's cheek, wiping away her tears. "That you did. I kinda forgot about that,"

"Good thing I didn't then, hey?" Taylor replied, smiling slightly and leading their ways onto the dance floor.

Bow Wow and Omarions "Let me hold you" blasted through the speakers as Chad cautiously wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist. She responded almost immediately by wrapping her arms around his neck and looking up at him. They swayed slowly to the smooth beat of the R&B tune, just content with being in each other's arms again.

"You look beautiful tonight Tay, by the way," Chad said, as he glanced down at her.

"Thanks," Taylor blushed, "You don't look too bad yourself,"

"What, this?" Chad gestured to his outfit, "Just an old suit. Nothing special like yours,"

Taylor shook her head. "Nuh-uh. You look really good. I like it. Especially the hair,"

Chad smiled. "Thought you would,"

They continued to dance together; their friends looking on in amusement.

"Taylor?"

Taylor glanced up and met Chad's look, dead in the eyes. "Yeah?"

"About earlier? I...I just want to say...I...Umm..."

"What Chad?" Taylor asked, feeling a little humoured at Chad's inability to talk.

"I love you too," Chad breathed, relieved he'd finally said it. "I always have done, always will do. You're the one Taylor McKessie, and I was stupid enough to lose you. I know in the past I've said this, just throwing the phrase around, using it casually. But, losing you has made me see sense. I can now say it with meaning," He paused, catching his breath, his eyes showing deep sincerity. "I love you,"

Taylor's eyes glazed over as the shock set in. Everything seemed muddled and confused, and it was the three words ringing in her head over and over again. _I love you, I love you, I love you._

She leant forward and met Chad in a mind-shattering kiss. He responded almost immediately, cupping Taylor's cheek with his hand, the one around her waist pulling her closer. Her hand's latched tighter around his neck, afraid to let go, and ended up playing in the hair she always loved. He took the next step, and ran his tongue across Taylor's bottom lip, which she responded to almost straight away, letting his tongue in with hers, his mouth slant to fit hers.

After a short while, she pulled back, and looked up to face his smiling, shocked face.

"I love you so much Chad. And, you never lost me, Chad. Not in my heart, anyway," She rested her head in the crook of his neck as the song winded down. He rubbed her back soothingly, amazed they had just gotten back together, after everything. He turned and caught the eyes of the gang. Troy and the guys were giving him thumbs up, while the girls looked excited. Sharpay even looked a bit teary.

The song finished, and was replaced by Paramore's misery business. After sharing another loving smile, Chad and Taylor made their way back to the table, where the whole gang were waiting, huge grins on their faces. Chad sat down, as Taylor sat on his lap.

"So...," Kelsi started, hoping Chad or Taylor would finish.

"So, what?" Chad responded, squeezing Taylor's hand.

"Are you two together?" Sharpay said, impatient of all the beating around the bush.

Chad and Taylor looked at one another and grinned. Taylor leant down and kissed Chad softly on the lips. "Yeah," She breathed slowly, as she pulled away.

"Oh my god!" All the girls squealed simultaneously as the guys nodded their heads in appreciation. Chad and Taylor smiled at their friends, linking hands.

They chatted amongst each other for a while, until Taylor got hungry.

"I'm going to the buffet stand Hun, do you want anything?" She asked Chad, as she got off his lap.

"Yeah, just get me a sandwich or something, ok?" He replied.

"Uh-huh," She smiled back sweetly, and followed Sharpay and Gabi, who were also on the way to the food table.

Once they got there, Taylor started to pile her plate, knowing Chad would eat way more than just a sandwich.

"Eating rather a lot, Mckessie? Careful, you might get fatter than you already are,"

Before even turning, Taylor knew who it was, and rolled her eyes, as did Gabriella and Sharpay. "What do you want, Kayla?"

"Are you back with Chad?" Kayla asked, completely matching Taylor's disgusted tone.

Taylor smirked. "Wow, word travels fast. And, yes, to answer your question, me and Chad are back together,"

Kayla's face turned in an instant. "What?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes this time. "What is there not to understand? Chad and Taylor are back together. They're in _love_. Better now?"

"But why?" Kayla asked, her face a cross between anger and sadness.

"That's easy. He loves me, and always has done," Taylor shrugged, still smirking.

"Ohh, remember when he made-out with me, Taylor? He really loved you then, didn't he?" Kayla knew she'd hit a sensitive spot with her patronizing tone.

Taylor threw her a dirty look and gave her a forced sympathetic look. "He was drunk, sweetie. Believe me, he wouldn't touch your skanky white ass if he wasn't _completely_ out of it,"

In a sudden movement, Kayla had grabbed her drink and chucked it all over Taylor's dress. "Oops," She replied, flinging a hand to her mouth in mock shock, as Taylor's eyes went wide. "My hand must've slipped,"

"You twisted, jealous bitch!" Gabriella screamed, grabbing napkins and helping Taylor wipe off the drink that had stained her dress.

"Ohh suck it up Montez. Taylor? One word of advice," Kayla said.

"What?" Taylor replied through gritted teeth.

"Stay away from Chad. He's mine," With that, she stalked away, leaving the three girls to stand there, dirty looks etched across their faces.

"Is that girl for real?!" Sharpay stated, shaking her head.

"I think she is," Taylor replied, smiling back at Chad who was looking at her, "And that's what scares me,"

***** **

**A/N: Yay! That was the dance!**

**Chad and Taylor got back together :) ... **

**But is Kayla out to cause more trouble? Will Taylor be able to take it this time?**

**Find out if you Review!**

**You guys rock man,**

**-EmilyGrace *..x..***


	10. Chapter 11

**A/N: Whoo thanks for the reviews!**

**Sooo Chaylor are back together !... This makes me a lot happier to write now. =)**

**This chapter is short and fluffy... Just a filler chapter, but if you read carefully, you will spot a hint for something that happens later on in the story... !**

**Chapter 11, guys..**

**Disclaimer: Still No. *Sigh*.... Though Kenny Ortega waved at me once and Monique Coleman gave me a hug. Corbin said hi. Dayyyum his voice is SEXYYY! Lol**

***** **

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming!" Taylor called, as she turned off her iPod speakers and ran down the stairs.

She had been doing her calculus homework in her room while listening to Ciaras "Evolution" album, occasionally getting up and dancing, and blurting out the odd lines or choruses to "Like a boy", "Promise" or "I'm just me". As she was slobbing out, she had changed into Aleesha's old navy blue Nike tracksuit bottoms and Chad's warm up jersey. It felt so good to be wearing it again, proudly displaying "DANFORTH" on the back.

The door had knocked, and she had no idea who it was. Aleesha had spent the day with Donte, and her mum had gone round to the Montez' household, to chat with Gina, Gabriella's mum.

She ran barefooted down the stairs and un-latched her front door. Chad stood, leaning sexily on her doorframe. Taylor beamed.

"Hey," She breathed, breathless from running down the stairs.

He nodded, straightening himself up. "Hi," he said. And that was it.

She raised her eyebrows. "You...Gotta....Reason? For being here, i mean?"

Chad laughed. "Can't i come and see my girlfriend once in a while?" He replied, walking into her house and shutting the front door.

Taylor pretended to think. "Mhmm...I'm not sure that's a valid reason, Chadwick,"

Chad groaned, and grabbed her hips, pulling her towards him, so she was pushing up against him. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Is this a better reason?" He asked, and leant down to kiss her. He wasn't a soft kiss, but yet it wasn't a gentle one. It was a kiss that left Taylor wanting more, and she whined like a little child when Chad pulled away.

"I don't think you should be here Chad. I mean, we're home alone and i don't think i can trust myself," Taylor winked, causing Chad to laugh.

"You don't need to trust yourself. It's going to happen anyway," He shrugged.

Taylor gasped and slapped him on his arm playfully. "Imbecile," She hissed, and pulled out of his grasp and into the kitchen. Chad followed like a love-sick puppy.

She leant down into the fridge and pulled out two cans of root beer, knowing full well they were her mums, but would face the consequences later. She silently passed one to Chad, who looked at her desperately, thinking she was being serious.

Taylor held in her laughs. She actually thought it was cute, that Chad would care if he hurt her. Then again, it was fun playing with his head.

"Taylooorr... I'm sorry!" Chad said, running his hands through his curls.

Taylor nodded, and took a sip from her drink. "Okay,"

Chad almost choked. "Okay?! You.... You're not.... You ain't gonna be in like a weeklong grudge?"

Taylor giggled. "Why would i be? I love you, silly!"

Chad practically ran across the kitchen floor to Taylor. "Good, because i couldn't actually live with you not talking to me. I've been through that before, and, trust me, never again!" He finished with a shudder, and Taylor smiled, almost launching herself at Chad in a kiss.

He responded almost immediately and deepened the kiss as Taylor moaned in his mouth. She took charge this time, and bit Chad's bottom lip making him shiver in pleasure as he opened his mouth. Taylor and Chad's tongues twisted around one another, as if exploring them for the first time. He backed Taylor up against the kitchen work-top, and continued to kiss her fiercely. Stopping for just a minute, he lifted her up and sat her down on the table top, sliding in between her legs, as she responded by wrapping them around his waist. She giggled into the kiss as Chad ran his fingers through Taylor's glossy hair, and she traced circles on his chest.

He pulled away from her lips and gave her short, soft kisses down her jaw-line, and found her neck. He started to assault her neck with long, lingering kisses which left her moaning and digging her nails into Chad's shoulders. He reached her pressure point, and nipped at it, making Taylor gasp in both pain and pleasure.

"Chad, stop," She whispered, the huskiness in her voice almost unrecognisable. Chad pulled away from her neck, but immediately went back to Taylor's lips. By now, his hands had somehow found their way under Taylor's shirt, and were slowing inching their way upwards. At the same time, Taylor was starting to undo the buttons on Chad's shirt, her legs tightening around his waist. Then:-

SLAM!

The sounds of crying and the door slamming shocked Taylor and Chad out of their make-out session. Chad jumped about half a metre away from Taylor, scrambling to do up his four top buttons as he did so. Taylor jumped off the counter and smoothed her clothes and hair, and walked into the living room trying to hide her flushed face and swollen lips, Chad following behind her.

"Aleesha?" She asked, knocking on the door softly. "I'm coming in,"

They both walked in, and Taylor felt worried. Her older sister was curled up on the far chair, tears spilling out of her eyes, her breathing slow and unsteady, occasional hiccups releasing.

"Leesha? What's the matter?" Taylor asked, walking over to her sister, running a hand through Aleesha's already messed up hair.

Aleesha looked up, her eyes red and puffy, her face held pure sadness. "Oh, Tay-Tay," She began, tears still running amok around her face.

"Yeah?" Taylor replied, taking a seat on the arm of the chair.

"Donte broke up with me!" Aleesha wailed, fresh tears springing to her dark brown eyes.

Taylor looked from Aleesha to Chad, who shrugged, wearing the same shocked expression she had on her face.

"But...But why Lee-Lee?" Taylor exclaimed, using her nickname from when they were like 5.

Aleesha just shrugged, pulling her knees up to her chest on the chair. But Taylor wasn't satisfied. "C'mon Leesha, it mustn't have been over completely nothing," Taylor reasoned.

Aleesha looked up. "There was a reason though, Tay-Tay,"

"What, then?"

Aleesha looked her baby sister dead in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant,"

***** **

**A/N: Ooh La La! ****Aleesha's pregnant? And the baby is fatherless?**

**Like i said, sorry it's short, just a filler chapter to show that, yes, Chaylor is back ON! =)**

**My Boyfriend Akeem says i should put this up to an M rating, but i sad "Pfft, No,"**

**What do y'all think?**

**Review...!...**

**Love ya's**

**-EmilyGraceMoniqueLouiseC. xO**


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: Yo Yo Yo! Reviews were awesome... Didn't think you lot would enjoy Aleesha being pregnant so much!!**

**And a lot of you are wondering why Donte left Aleesha...? Find out now...**

**Disclaimer: Nopee... Though like i said last time, on the 7****th**** October 2008, the HSM3 cast came down to London's Leister Square and Kenny Ortega waved at me, Monique Coleman gave me a hug and her autograph, and Corbin gave me his autograph and said "Hi" in a deep sexy voice... :) Best day EVER!**

***

"Excuse me?" Taylor asked, still staring at her crying sister in shock.

"I'm pregnant. Carrying. Up the duff. With child. Clear now?" Aleesha shouted, scaring Taylor into a standing position, as she cried hysterically some more.

"But... But, how?" Taylor asked dumbly, shaking her head.

Aleesha gave her sister a disbelieving look. "And mom calls you the smart one,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "I know _how._ I mean... Why?! You're still a stupid kid yourself!" She raged.

"Gee, Taylor, last time i checked, my mom was at work!" Aleesha spat nastily.

"Yeah, and wait till she gets home Aleesha!" Taylor spat back, equally as nasty.

"Taylor, do you really think i care? I'm 19, pregnant, single, and job-less. Do you really think whatever mom will say, will scare me? Upset me?" Aleesha's tears were coming thick and fast now, and Taylor went and sat on the leather sofa across from her.

"I'm gonna be an Aunty," Taylor whispered, flinging her head in her hands.

From where, Chad was standing he could hear the muffled sobs coming from his own girlfriend. This jolted him into action from where he was standing, with his mouth open. He scooted to the sofa, and placed his arms around Taylor's shoulders, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It'll be alright," He whispered.

Aleesha raised her eyebrows. "So are you two back together now?" She said, pointing at Chad.

Chad was just about to reply, when Taylor's tear-stained face met Aleesha's. "Don't change the subject. Now, tell me why Donte left you," She probed.

This set Aleesha off again. "I don't know, for sure. I told him i was pregnant, and he said he couldn't do this anymore. Said i was making him grow up too fast. Pfft, he didn't seem to be saying that when he was shoving his-,"

"Okay, Leesha, that's enough!" Taylor cringed, half in shock from what she had just heard.

"He said you were making him grow up too fast?" Chad replied, eyebrows raised.

"Uh-huh," Aleesha said, reaching for a tissue, "Then he walked out. I sat there, stupidly, hoping he would come back. He hasn't been in contact since... 2.45," She replied, looking at her watch.

Chad and Taylor shared a look. The clock on the mantelpiece read 6.18, so it had been well past 3 hours. Taylor wiped the tears out of her eyes. "I'm sorry Leesh," Taylor meekly said, her head bowed.

Aleesha got up, and pulled her sister into a huge hug. "It's okay," she whispered against Taylor's hair, "You're gonna be a great Aunty,"

Taylor smiled and pulled out her cell phone. Chucking it at Chad, she said: "Call the gang. We need to have a meeting,"

As he nodded, she turned back to her sister and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "And you're gonna be a great mom,"

***

The gang sat scattered in Taylor's living room, some on the sofa, and others on the floor. They stared in confusion as Taylor gripped on to Chad, her knuckles turning paler with the forcedness of it. Her face looked drawn and puffy, and anguish spelled it out perfectly.

Chad, on the other hand, looked tired. His left hand was wrapped tightly around Taylor's waist, his right hand grasped onto Taylor's iron-grip, rubbing his thumb and fore-finger on her palm, letting her know he was there. When they shared an affectionate smile, weak as it was, the gang knew something was up.

"Hey Tay, Chad," Gabriella said meekly, causing Chad and Taylor to turn her way.

"Hey Gabster," Chad replied, smiling slightly, as Taylor simply waved a little.

"What's the matter guys?" Zeke asked, from his place wrapped around Sharpay on the sofa.

"Funny, you'd ask that question, Zeke," Taylor snapped, jerking her head in his direction. Zeke looked a little perplexed, as Chad rolled his eyes.

"Tay, don't-"

"How about your idiot of a brother, Zeke, left me sister a shivering wreck as she sat in this very chair, rocking herself in tears as she admitted she was _pregnant._ That better now?" Taylor replied, accentuating the last 3 words with venom.

The gang sat there shocked, as silent tears trailed down Taylor's face. Zeke's expression was priceless; a mixture between confusion, anger, and down-right shock. Finally he managed to croak out, "What?"

Taylor snorted unattractively and cut her eyes at Zeke. "It's simple. Donte got Aleesha pregnant, then decided he wasn't man enough and left her,"

Chad cringed at the harshness of Taylor's words. Okay, so she was angry, but it wasn't Zeke's fault. He wasn't responsible for his 19 year old brother, OR what he did behind closed doors. But, then again, Taylor was angry.

Pity Zeke being a Baylor.

"That isn't Zeke's fault," Sharpay snapped, cutting her eyes at Taylor.

"Exactly," Kelsi said, with a pained expression on her face.

Chad didn't like where this conversation was going. By this rate, the whole gang were going to fall out with one another, over something that was none of their faults.

"Taylor, calm down," Chad warned, noticing the look on Sharpay's face, as if she was about to kill.

Taylor turned around to face Chad and seeing his look of concern, gave him a quick reassuring peck on the lips. "I'm handling it," She insisted.

Chad nodded as Taylor turned back to the group. "I'm not saying it's Zeke's fault, per say," She started, using hand gestures "Just his brothers," She finished with a shrug.

"But... Aleesha's only 19," Troy said stupidly, causing Gabriella to hit him sharply on the back of the head.

"I think it's great," Gabriella grinned. Taylor looked at her sceptically.

"Just think about it Taylor, another McKessie? And Aleesha's gonna be a great mom," Gabriella reasoned.

Taylor smiled and pulled Gabi into a hug. "I know, i already told her that,"

***

It had been a short while since the gang had left Taylor's house. Aleesha had just left to sleep over at her best friend Keisha's house, as it was evident she wasn't going home to Donte. So it was just Chad and Taylor, home alone.

Again.

Right then, they were curled up on the sofa, watching re-runs of Everybody hates Chris. They were watching the Christmas episode, the one where Chris got snowed in at school and had to stay with his head teacher. Chad and Taylor were laughing so much and sharing ice-cream; it was just like old times. The credits rolled up, and Taylor snuggled further into Chad and pulled the blanket over them, as The Suite Life had just started on the Disney channel. Chad looked down at Taylor confused.

"Shouldn't i be heading off home now?" Chad asked, trying to heave his body off the sofa.

"Why?" Taylor asked, sub-consciously pushing him back down and not once taking her eyes of the screen.

"Uhh... Cause it's getting late, and your mom – "

"My mom's working night shifts at the hospital; she won't be back until 3 a.m," Taylor replied, grinning seductively at him.

"Aha, i like the way you think, Taylor McKessie," Chad joked and leant down to kiss her.

Taylor smiled into the kiss, and let Chad taste her. She pulled back after about 45 seconds though, leaving Chad whining like a spoilt 4 years old on Christmas Eve.

"I told you, i wanna watch the suite life. That Mary Margaret is hilarious," Taylor said, turning her attention to the screen.

"Ohh is that Monique Coleman? Oh yeah she is damn fine," Chad said, suddenly getting interested.

"Pfft, keep dreaming Chaddie," Taylor replied, smirking slightly.

Chad pouted slightly, and Taylor couldn't resist. She reached up and kissed Chad's cheek, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips as she did so.

"Now that's more like it," Chad whispered, and leant down to kiss her roughly. Taylor was shocked by the sudden movement, but soon relaxed more as Chad took control. He expertly ran his tongue across her bottom lip, and, when she opened her mouth, he darted his tongue in and felt her moan slightly. The feel of her hands across his neck made him shiver, and he felt Taylor become more dominant, more forceful. She lunged her tongue deeper than they had ever kissed before, and it was putting Chad in a daze. She had somehow ended up on Chad's lap, but he wasn't complaining. Chad ran his hands across her curves, feeling her amazing figure, and stopped his hands on her inner thighs. He started to stroke her thighs gently, making her moan slightly. He had a huge smile on his face knowing this was it. It was the night.

He grabbed Taylor's face and launched her into another heated kiss. At that very moment, Taylor's cell phone started to ring. Chad rolled his eyes in annoyance, as she pulled away from the kiss. "Ignore it," He whispered, kissing the nape of her neck.

"I can't Chad," She replied pushing him away, "What if it's important?"

Chad gave a grunt of annoyance as Taylor flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

"T-Tay – Ta-Tay," The other voice cried out from the handset. Taylor frowned.

"Aleesha?"

"Ye-yeah, it's me, T-T-Tay," The voice stuttered, thick with sobs.

"What's the matter, sis?"

"I've f-finally fig-gured out a-a solution," Aleesha hiccupped softly.

"Well...?"

"I-I'm going t-to have an a-abortion,"

***** **

**A/N: Whoo! One more Chapter down!**

**Dun, Dun, Duuun! Is Aleesha going to terminate her baby?**

**Oh, and sorry for the kinda M-rated Chaylor bit, i tried to make it not seem so... Provocative...**

**Lool... Till next time!**

**Reviews Greatly Awaited :D**

**-EmilyGraceMoniqueLouiseC x.**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter 13 now. Woow... I'm loving the reviews!**

**This chapter will be short... I have a chest infection and the medicine is making me drowsy :S...**

**On we goo...**

**Disclaimer: Still no. *Sighs* ... But, hey, its Christmas soon, right? Santa, please, please, please send me High School Musical and Corbin Bleu! While you're at it, can i have Nick Jonas and Justin Martin too, please? :)**

**M-Rated chapter... Warning in advance =)**

***** **

Chad glanced at Taylor as she chucked her cell phone on the floor, a sour look on her face.

"What, did she hang up on you?" Chad asked, turning the TV off.

"No, i hung up on her," Taylor said stubbornly, cuddling back up to Chad.

"Why?" He asked, kissing her scalp.

"Because,"

"Because isn't an explanation Taylor, it's a word," Chad said, shaking his head.

Taylor sighed and started to fiddle with the cord on Chad's Nike hoody. "She wants an abortion," She mumbled quietly.

"Say, what?" Chad asked, hoping he hadn't heard her correctly.

"She's having an abortion, killing her baby!" Taylor shouted, burying her head in Chad's chest. Long, painful sobs echoed around Chad's ribcage, as he felt his T-Shirt become damp.

"Taylor," He soothed, bringing Taylor's face up with his, "It's okay,"

"How is it okay?" Taylor replied, "She's going to kill something – no_, someone_,"

Chad bowed his head, knowing she was right. "But Donte left her,"

Taylor's brown eyes burned with anger. "I know. What scum," She spat.

Chad bit his lip. "Yeah, i mean, i don't see how he could do that, actually,"

Taylor looked up at him, her brows furrowing in confusion and shock. "Really?"

"Uh-huh. I mean, even if it was a mistake, it was _their_ mistake, right?"

"Oh, Chad," Taylor said, leaning up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled down at her, and wrapped her tighter in his arms.

"And," Chad continued, "Think about it. If i had been the one to get you pregnant, i wouldn't have run out,"

"You wouldn't?" Taylor said, a little choked up.

"Nope. We'd have had to have slept together, both of us consenting to it, to make the child. Saying that, us too haven't really had sex, so - ,"

Chad was cut off by Taylor's index finger upon his lips. "Yet," She whispered.

Chad looked confused. "Yet?"

Taylor nodded. "We haven't had sex, _yet_. But, hey, i think now's a good time to start,"

Before Chad even had time to respond, he felt Taylor crash her lips onto his. Yet again, Taylor took control, opening Chad's mouth and shoving her tongue in. Chad could still taste her salty tears within the kiss, and it drove him to an unfamiliar sense of ecstasy. Chad heard a moan, and wasn't sure if it was Taylor or himself, yet still it drove him on, tugging his hands through Taylor's curly hair.

In one swift movement, Taylor was again on Chad's lap, tipping her head back as Chad peppered her neck with soft yet forceful kisses. He nipped at her sensitive spot, just before her collar-bone, and heard her moan slightly, pulling her perfectly manicured hands through his curls. He pulled back, and looked deep into her eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked, checking one last time, for certain.

Taylor kissed him softly on the lips. "More than anything,"

Chad smiled and kissed her again, hungrily. It was true he wanted her, and, by the way she was positioned, writhing here and there on his lap, was definitely getting him excited. He took off his Nike hoody, still not breaking the kiss, as Taylor slowly started to undo the buttons on her blouse. Chad slipped off the blouse, throwing it on the floor next to his top, and started to rub her already hard nipples through the satin fabric.

Taylor continued to moan, and tugged at Chad's shirt, letting Chad know she wanted it off. Chad obliged, pulling away from their passionate kiss, and pulling his shirt over his head. Taylor sat there, mesmerized by his muscled arms, abs, and six-pack. She bit her lip, glad for once that her boyfriend would occasionally choose basketball practice over her.

"Chad," She whispered, as she scratched a manicured nail down his abs, making him shiver in pleasure and pain.

"Yeah?" He replied, feeling his hard manhood poke against Taylor's thigh.

"I'm sure my bed is much, comfier than this," She whispered back, seductive giggles escaping from her lips, as she caught on to how excited she was getting Chad.

Chad winked at her, and followed Taylor as she made her way to the bedroom, thanking God for having such a wonderfully sexy girlfriend.

***

Sunlight streamed through the windows, and made Taylor wince in her sleepiness. She glanced at her clock, realising it was 7.22am, and she needed to get up for school. She tried to pull her covers back, but realised she couldn't. Confused, she looked to her side, and that's where last nights events came flooding back to her.

_Shit._

Chad slept beside her, his curls falling in front of his eyes, the covers wrapped tightly around him. And, to top it all off, Taylor was naked. As was Chad.

She smiled, but soon shook the grin off her face as she tried to handle the situation in hand.

"Chad," She whispered forcefully, while shaking him awake. "Chad!"

He stirred, but didn't wake up. Instead he turned over, letting a small grunt escape from his lips.

"Chad!" She hissed, slapping him on the chest.

He jolted awake, rubbing his chest. "Ooww, Tay," He grumbled, "What was that for?"

"Have you seen the time?" She hissed, gesturing to the clock on her bedside table.

"Shit," He groaned, climbing out of Taylor's bed and pulling on his boxers.

Taylor wrapped the covers around herself and watched him search frantically for his clothes.

"Tay, where's my T-Shirt?" He asked, after he had pulled on his jeans.

She looked at him confused. "Your T-Shirt?"

"Yeah, it's not here," Chad said, searching everywhere.

"Well, we haven't got enough time, so here," Taylor said, opening her bedside drawer and throwing Chad his Wildcats warm up jersey. Chad threw it on, and started to walk towards Taylor's bedroom door, unlocking it.

"No, Chad, Wait!" Taylor half screamed, causing Chad to jump back.

"What?"

"My mom will be downstairs," Taylor said, her eyes widening in shock.

Chad's eyes grew larger too. "Soo, what do i do?" He asked frantically.

Taylor pointed to the window. "Climb down my balcony. I'll see you later on at school,"

Chad nodded, and leant forward to kiss Taylor softly. "Okay. I love you,"

"I love you, too,"

Chad blew her a kiss and jumped down from her balcony. Taylor smiled to herself as she got up.

She wasn't a virgin anymore. Chad had taken that away from her last night.

She remembered how good he was, gentle, knowing it was her first time. The grin grew wider as she recounted the amazing feeling of pleasure as her and Chad reached their peaks at the same time, and falling asleep in Chad's arms when they were finished. She finally realised what she had been missing.

She walked into her bathroom and ran herself a shower. The hot water that trickled down her body reminded her of Chad's sensual touch. Grinning like a maniac, she washed her hair and stepped out, tying her robe around her waist loosely.

She walked into her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of ¾ length white Capri pants, a black vest top and white and black Nike air Jordan's, that came just above the ankle. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, she then applied minimal make-up, just some lip gloss and mascara to make her eyes pop out.

She grabbed her school bag, and walked down the stairs to find her mom buttering toast in the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Taylor grinned, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Hello, Hunny. My, my, this is a pleasure. I come home after a long night shift at the hospital to find my eldest daughter not here, and my youngest locked in her bedroom, so i can't even say goodnight,"

Taylor looked around guiltily as her mom placed down some toast in front of her. "Aleesha went to stay around Keisha's, and i must've fallen asleep doing homework. Sorry," She lied.

Her mom raised an eyebrow. "Yes. Now, you should be getting going Tay, you don't wanna be late,"

Taylor nodded and finished her toast, walking towards the door. "Bye, mom," She called.

"Oh, and Taylor?" Her mom called.

Taylor turned. "Yes, mom?"

"Next time Chad stays the night, tell him not to leave his Mercedes in the drive, or his clothes lying everywhere. I believe these are his?" Jordynn McKessie replied, holding up Chad's shirt and hoody.

Taylor stood there, mortified, frozen on the spot. Her mom walked over and handed her Chad's clothes. "Oh, and i put your blouse in the wash, by the way. It would seem some of the buttons are missing," Her mom spoke, smiling while raising her eyebrows.

"Uhh... Uhh, thanks, mom," Taylor stuttered, stuffing Chad's clothes into her bag.

"Have a good day at school, sweety," Jordynn replied, kissing Taylor on the cheek and walking upstairs.

Taylor smiled slightly, still confused about her mom's reaction to them having sex underneath her roof.

Well, loads of surprises were coming her way.

***** **

**Chapter done! **

**Chad and Taylor finally succumbed to one another, and slept together!!**

**Am really tired... so gunna go sleep :)**

**Review Please!**

**-EmilyGrace x **


	13. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey! It would seem that four days in bed does you the world of good! So sorry for the late update though... I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**I'm warning you again, slight M-rated chapter. If you don't like blow-jobs, than, hey, I'd kinda skip the middle bit :P Lol..!**

**On with Chapter 14!**

**Disclaimer: No. Though i did get the HSM3 soundtrack last Thursday!! Lool.. Does anyone else wish they were with Corbin when he sings Boys are back?**

***** **

"Sharpay!"

The blonde, pink-clad girl turned her head as soon as she walked into her home-room, to see where the noise was coming from. The tiny, glasses-wearing brunette waved her over.

"Kelsi!" She greeted when she got over, "What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. Gabriella's ill, and Taylor isn't here yet, you were my only hope," Kelsi replied dramatically.

"Gabi's ill?"

Kelsi nodded. "According to Troy, she has the flu,"

"Bummer," Sharpay replied, looking over at Troy, who was messing around with Jason and Zeke, Kelsi and Sharpay's boyfriends, and a very hyperactive Chad.

Sharpay scrunched her nose up in disgust. "Ew, Kels. What is Danforth wearing?"

Kelsi giggled, "Yeah, i know. And i swear he wore those jeans yesterday. See, it still has the dinner stain in it!"

"If this is what McKessie lists as training her man, we need to speak to her urgently," Sharpay arched one of her perfect eyebrows, as Taylor walked through the door, looking slightly dazed. "Aha, speak of the devil. Taylor! Wohoo!"

Sharpay waved 5 manicured fingers in the air as Taylor nodded and walked over. She grabbed a chair and sat down. "Hey guys,"

"Hey Tay," They both replied simultaneously.

"Are you okay?" Kelsi asked, seeing the dazed look on her face.

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, I'm fine," Taylor replied.

"No you're not, Taylor Annabelle Mckessie! Tell me why you look like you've been up half the night!" Sharpay ordered.

Taylor looked at her, panic stricken. "Has he told you?" She asked, glaring daggers at Chad's oblivious figure.

"Told us what?" Kelsi and Sharpay looked confused, as Taylor breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well basically," Taylor started quietly, before looking around, "Where's Gabi?"

"Flu," Kelsi and Sharpay said in unison, before Sharpay flicked her blonde hair away from her face and continued, "You were saying...?"

Taylor closed the gap between the three girls and whispered, "Me and Chad had sex last night, and-"

"WHAT?!"

Taylor rolled her eyes as Sharpay's shriek reached her ears. "Less of the drama, Shar. I wasn't like this when you told us about you and Zeke,"

"That was me and Zeke. Not, afro-puff! Ewww,"

"Afro-puff? Excuse me Shar, but that is my boyfriend,"

"Pfft, he's an animal,"

"SHAR!"

"Girls! Calm it down!" Kelsi said, unable to keep up with the screeching across the table. "Tay, carry on with what you started, Shar, sit down,"

Sharpay rolled her eyes and sat down, as Taylor cleared her throat. "As i was saying, me and Chad slept together yesterday and mymomfoundhisclothesandnowsheknows!" She said the last part in one breath, her cheeks becoming flushed as she did so.

"Say what?" Sharpay asked, her brows furrowed in confusion, as was Kelsi's.

Taylor took a deep breath, "My mom, well, she found Chad's clothes, and now, i swear she knows,"

Kelsi started to laugh, as Sharpay's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"You see," Taylor said through gritted teeth, "How embarrassing it is?"

Sharpay was about to reply, when Ms Darbus breezed into the room, purple scarves trailing on the floor, discus earrings projecting many colours. "To your seats, children!" Her voice boomed.

Taylor said good-bye to the girls and walked to her seat, which was coincidently behind Chad. When she had sat down, he turned around in his seat. "Mornin' baby," He grinned.

"Hi Chad. Get home alright?" She replied innocently.

He smiled. "Hmm, yeah. Didn't wanna leave at all, but someone chucked me out,"

Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Someone looked like a tramp. Still does, actually,"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, someone had to go home and explain to their mum why he never came home last night. Did you deal with your mum?"

Taylor stiffened. Should she tell Chad about her and her mum's conversation over the breakfast table that morning? "Ohh, no baby. Doesn't suspect a thing," She lied.

Chad smiled. "That's my girl,"

"Mr Danforth, turn around and stop harassing Ms Mckessie!"

Chad spun around in his chair at hearing Ms Darbus' voice, as Taylor giggled silently.

Once Ms Darbus had once again turned to the other students, Chad turned around to wink at Taylor, who smiled back.

As soon as Chad had turned back, Taylor dropped the smile off her face.

This was gonna be harder than she thought.

***

Lunchtime came slowly for Taylor. As Gabriella wasn't in, Taylor had had to have had her morning lessons by herself, and found them incredibly lonely. Now, she realised, she would be even more lonely this lunchtime, as Kelsi and Sharpay (along with Ryan) had a drama meeting, while Chad and the team had an emergency practice.

She wondered around the school aimlessly, not sure of where to go. The library was not an option; there was a freshmen reading competition going on. Sighing she consulted her last option; watch Chad play.

Slowly, she made her way down to the gym doors and peeked in. No matter how hard she looked, Chad wasn't coming into view. It looked like the whole team was there, except Chad.

Where could he be? Unless he was in trouble, the only place he would be, was the locker room.

A coy smile flitted over Taylor's face, as a hundred ideas popped into her head. She silently walked towards the locker room, hovering outside the door. With one final self-talk of confidence, she opened the door, and came face to face with Chad.

Oh, Chad. Dressed in just his basketball shorts, beads of water dripped down his body as he threw a towel around his neck. Spotting Taylor at the door, he stopped dead in his tracks. "Taylor?"

Taylor bit her lip and let her eyes travel down Chad's body. He was indeed sexy. And, if last night didn't prove that he was by all means experienced, then she didn't mind checking some more.

Chad saw her checking him out. "Find something you like, Tay?"

Normally, she'd blush, but this time she licked her lips and stared right back at him. "Maybe,"

Chad sat down on the bench, and motioned for Taylor to come sit beside him. She obliged, but, instead of sitting beside him, she straddled him, bringing herself closer to his half-dressed, wet body.

"A bit...Forward, today, aren't we Taylor?" Chad said, while tracing circles on her back.

Taylor giggled. "That would be because of you. Why? Don't you like it?"

Chad shook his head and brought his lips to Taylors. "Does it look like I'm complaining?"

"Mhmm," Taylor started, bringing Chad's lips to hers again, this time in a more passionate kiss. His mouth opened, as if on auto-cue, and Taylor took the opportunity to take charge. She left her tongue to wrestle with his, and felt his hands travel to her chest.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and grinded herself further into his lap, hearing him moan, and feeling the erection that came with her sudden movement. His hands grazed over her chest, and in one swift movement, her nipples became as hard as his manhood.

He pulled away, and lifted her off his lap and onto the floor as he stood up, leaving her there confused. "As much as I'd like to make-out with you in the locker room, Taylor, i have practice to go to,"

"Which you're already late for," Taylor reasoned.

"Exactly. All the best i go now then, isn't it?"

"I'm sure i can persuade you to stay," Taylor replied huskily, standing on her tip-toes to pull Chad into another kiss, as her hands travelled down his body, tugging at the hem of his basketball shorts.

"Tay, I need to go," Chad replied, even though it was evident he wasn't going to leave. Taylor smirked and kissed him roughly on the lips, her mouth slanting against his, as he bucked his hips into hers. Her hands travelled under the basketball shorts, and Chad's boxers. He moaned into the kiss as he felt Taylor's hand brush the tip of his cock.

"Taylooooor," He moaned. She smiled, and took hold of it with her left hand, moving her hand up and down his shaft. He moaned even more, and pulled down his shorts and boxers to grant Taylor better access. Taylor smiled in response, loving the sight in front of her. But, instead of continuing what she was doing, she dropped to her knees right in front of Chad's crotch.

"Baby, you don't need to –, "The rest of Chad's response died on his lips as he felt Taylor grasp his erect manhood and begin to lick the tip. He was too shocked to retaliate; too shocked to even let out a solitary moan, even though he wanted too. He finally found his voice when Taylor licked down his whole shaft, taking it into her mouth, her tongue slipping and sliding all over it.

"Mmmm....shit...Tay," Chad moaned, fiddling with her hair as she continued to suck him.

Hearing him in pleasure spurred her on. Her nervousness of this being her first time, she shook off, choosing to nibble down on Chad's tip, as Chad yanked her hair. "Fuck...Taylor...You...Shit," He moaned, hoping Taylor understood his un-comprehendible sentence.

She did. She could feel the pressure building up in Chad; he was about to release. With every last bit of strength she had, she sucked Chad's tip, hard. And that seemed to be it.

With a throaty groan from her boyfriend, Taylor felt several warm gushes in her mouth. It was a new and unfamiliar sensation, but she liked it. From hearing Sharpay's endless stories of we Zeke liked her to do, she swallowed Chad's seed, cringing a bit at the saltiness of it.

She got up of her knees and kissed Chad hard.

"That was great," He said slowly, pulling his boxers and trousers up, planting a kiss on Taylor's forehead.

"Uh-huh. And tonight, you can do all this back to me," Taylor grinned.

"Tonight?" Chad replied hopefully, pulling his T-Shirt on over his head.

"Yeah. My mom and Leesh are going to my Grandmas, i told her i had homework," Taylor shrugged.

Chad smiled, and then slapped his forehead. "Shit,"

"What?" Taylor asked confused.

"I promised my parents I'd babysit Jazzy tonight," Chad said, a little sadly.

Taylor smiled. "That's fine, just think of this as your little....debt,"

"Debt?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

Taylor didn't reply, just kissed him quickly yet roughly and left the room silently.

Chad smiled to himself as he continued to get dressed. A few minutes later he heard the unmistakable sounds of the East High basketball team, letting him know he'd missed practice.

Damn.

"Hey Chad, why weren't you at practice?" Troy asked.

"Yeah, Coach was like, 'Where's Chad?' " Zeke contributed.

"Ohh," Chad replied "I had more important things to do,"

"Like what?" Andy, a member of the team, asked.

"Like getting head in the locker room," Chad shrugged.

The guys stared at him in shock. "Seriously?" Jason asked.

"Seriously."

"Dude! Seems McKessie isn't as frigid as we thought!" Troy said, hi-fiving Chad.

_If only you knew_, thought Chad,_ if only you knew._

***

**A/N: Done.**

**Crappy Sexytime scene, but hey!**

**Don't worry, Taylor IS NOT becoming a slut... She was just excited to see Chad dressed the way he was.**

**Anyway, Reviews!**

**-EmilyGrace x3**


	14. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey! Christmas is in a few days!! Sorry this chapter is short, i have hit a writer's block! :( **

**But, no worries, my boyfriend is coming over later, I'm sure he can help me lol, so be patient!**

**(Shameless Plug) Check out my new trailer, "As time ticks by", another Chaylor and Troyella, but in the future. Chad gets TWO surprises one day (hint, hint) LoL.**

**On with chapter 15!**

**Disclaimer: Still No. *Sighs***

***** **

A few days later, and it was the day of the annual East High Vs. West High basketball match. This day always brung a lot of hype to East High, and the basketball team revelled in it. Especially the important members; the captain and co-captain. Namely Troy and Chad.

Gabriella and Taylor were at Taylor's locker, getting Taylor's books out for her first four periods. It was Gabriella's first day back at school, after fighting off a recurring attack of the flu. After spending four days wrapped up in her duvet, while Troy and Taylor came round daily to check how she was, seemed to do Gabi the world of good. Hence her jumping up and down in front of Taylor like a wild woman.

"Calm down, Gabi," Taylor giggled at her best friends energy.

"Its game day, Taylor, how can i possibly calm down?" Gabriella replied.

Taylor arched an eyebrow, as a group of over-excited freshmen passed by her locker, decked out in red and white, with horns and whistles blaring. Yep, it was definitely game day.

"See Tay? Now, where's your Wildcat spirit?" Gabi probed, hyper.

Taylor looked at her friend, dressed head to toe in red and white. A red layered t-shirt, white skinny jeans and red pumps. Then down at herself. Hot pink vest, black skinny jeans, and hot pink Reebok classics. Perfect Wildcat colours. Not.

Taylor shrugged, while her best friend looked at her in disdain. Opening her mouth to speak, Gabi was cut off by the loud cheers of:

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"What team?"

"WILDCATS!"

"WILDCATS!"

"GET'CHA HEAD IN THE GAME!"

Lots more hoots and hollers followed, the noise getting closer and closer by each second, till the group finally turned the corner.

"Look, it's the lady Wildcats!" Chad said, pointing directly at Taylor, who rolled her eyes and turned back into her locker, bringing out her maths and science textbooks.

Troy and Chad walked towards their girlfriends. Gabi jumped into Troy's arms, squealing with excitement all the way. "Hey captain!" She giggled, "Ready for the big game?"

"Uh-huh," Troy nodded, "Especially with my own personal cheerleader there to cheer me on,"

Gabriella giggled again girlishly, and pulled Troy into a kiss.

Taylor once again rolled her eyes. Chad took this opportunity to sneak up behind her, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Do i have my own personal cheerleader?" He whispered in her ear. Taylor willed herself not to melt at this, and instead snorted.

"It depends, has Kayla said yes yet?" Taylor whispered back, quickly.

"Ouch, that burned, baby," Chad replied, his voice going back to normal volume. Taylor giggled, and turned around to face him. She gave him a quick peck on his lips, which turned his pout into a smile.

"Of course, i'll be at the game baby, just not gyrating around, showing my ass like those cheerleaders do," Taylor replied, arms still wrapped around Chad's neck.

"No, you just save that for when you're naked, and on my bed," Chad muttered, smirking. Unfortunately Taylor heard, and slapped him hard across the arm.

"Chad!" Taylor exclaimed, as Chad rubbed his bicep where Taylor had hit him hard, "Shut up!"

"Or what?" Chad asked huskily, pulling Taylor tighter to his body.

"Or else, i'll just about tell everyone we know what your favourite film is," Taylor replied, a wicked grin appearing on her face.

Chad tightened his grip on Taylor and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You wouldn't,"

"Oh, I would," Taylor said smugly, "I mean, the little mermaid? Seriously, Chad,"

"Okay, that Ariel might be half-fish, half-human, but she is HAWT!"

"She's a cartoon, Chad!"

"So? Still hot!"

"As interesting as your conversation is, lovebirds," Troy interrupted, "We have to get to Darbus, before she shoots a cap in my ass for being tardy once again,"

"Shoots a cap in your ass? Nice imagery, Bolton," Chad laughed, un-winding his arms from Taylor, who went to stand next to Gabriella.

"Dude, shut up. Let's go," Troy said, dragging Gabriella by her hand towards room 202, homeroom.

"Chaa-ad," Taylor called, as he started to walk off.

"Yo?" Chad said, turning slowly. Once he caught Taylor's 'You've got to be kidding me look' he quickly rectified himself. "I mean, yeah. Yeah, Tay?"

"That's better. Um, you know how tonight is game night?" Chad nodded at her to carry on. "As you can see, i am not relatively oozing Wildcat spirit,"

Chad gave her outfit the once over before nodding. "I see,"

"Soo...?" Taylor probed, pointing to Chad's white letterman jacket.

Chad finally caught on. "Oh. Ooooh. Here, baby," He said, taking the jacket off, and handing it to Taylor. She smiled brightly and slipped it on, loving the way it felt warm, and draped over her small features.

In appreciation, Taylor pushed Chad up against her recently closed locker and gave him a passionate kiss that she knew he'd be remembering all day. As soon as she pulled away, she grabbed his hand.

"Come on, Chad, the warning bell is about to sound!"

In his still shocked, yet blissfully happy state, Chad couldn't help but follow his girlfriend silently.

Not even Darbus could get him in a bad mood now.

... ... ... ... ... ...

At the end of the day, Coach Jack Bolton had the entire boys' varsity team down in the locker room. This had always been a routine: get the team down, give a coach pep talk, have Troy's 'captain' pep talk, and let Chad do his thing.

_Then go out there and kick some West High as_s, Jack thought to himself, a smile flitting over his face.

"Dad – Uh, Coach?" Troy's voice eroded Jacks thoughts, "We're all here,"

Jack nodded coherently to his son, and turned to the team. "Okay, team, it's us vs. West High tonight, again. I just want you to know, whatever the score out there, you play your upmost best, right?"

He waited for the team to nod before continuing.

"So i, as a coach, have been at this match annually for the last thirteen years, and this is the fourteenth year i don't want to be disappointed, right? So, play your best. Troy, Chad, i trust you can take it from here?"

Jack stepped back as Troy and Chad made their way to the front of the room. Troy started. "Okay guys, we're at this point again. Us and Knights. And do you know what we're gonna do? Kick some fucking West High butt!"

The rest of the team whooped and Jack shot Troy a mock stern glare. "Language, Bolton," He said, though his amused smile spoke differently.

Chad cleared his throat and stepped up. "What team?"

The familiar yell of "WILDCATS!" followed the team as they made their way out to the biggest game of their season.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Gabi, sit down, you're making a fool out of yourself," Taylor said dryly, pulling Chad's jacket tighter around her body.

Gabriella was standing on her chair, wearing Troy's letterman jacket, screaming along to the Wildcat cheer that rocked the stands. Frankly, it was giving Taylor a headache.

Before Gabi had chance to reply, Principal Matsui came to the centre, amidst the boo-ing of Knight fans, and put the microphone up to his mouth.

"Okay, East High!" He started, grabbing everyone's attention, "We have started a new scheme. From the bright mind of our head cheerleader Kayla Symmons," Taylor scoffed at this, "We have devised a new way of showing the Wildcats we care. The cheerleaders we be assigned to _one_ player, and wear their number for the rest of the basketball season!"

It was at this point Taylor started to get interested.

"Shall we see who's wearing who?"

At this point, Principal Matsui talked his way through the team, and each girl came out in a new outfit, with the special guys name and number on the back. It came down to the last two.

"Now, who's wearing our captain? Well, displaying number 8 is Kate Smith!"

A petite girl, with auburn coloured hair ran out in her uniform, "BOLTON, 14" inked onto her back.

Gabriella shrugged. "She's a nice girl. And dating Carlton Samuels, so all is good,"

Taylor nodded, and glanced around. Chad was the last name, and she needed to know what girl he had. Then it all clocked up in her head. _Shit._

"And lastly, but certainly not leastly, we have our co-captain, Chad Danforth. Wearing his number with pride, is Kayla Symmons!"

Taylor narrowed her eyes as Kayla skipped onto the court, pom-poms in hand. Her outfit was the same, apart from "DANFORTH, 8" spelled out neatly over the back.

Now, Taylor wasn't normally a jealous person. Attraction for Chad from other girls came with his nature, and she couldn't blame them. He was gorgeous. But, when a psycho-bitch who it seemed NEVER gave up, rolled up with Chad set in her sights, it unleashed something in Taylor that she couldn't control.

"That bitch!" Taylor seethed, "Can you not see this Gabi? It was her idea: she knew if she got Chad, she'd be spending a lot of time with him this year! Arrrgh, i hate her!"

Gabriella smiled sympathetically at her friend, and sat down next to her. Taylor had had it bad this past month or so, and Kayla was normally the stem of all it. She had no time to console her best friend, as both teams came out, and the game started.

... ... ... ... ... ...

The game was tied at 57 – 57. Never had a East High/ West High match been so close. Gabriella and Taylor were literally sitting on the edge of their seats. The Wildcats were in turmoil; Troy was sweating, Chad was out of breath and Zeke and Jason were finding it hard to block the ball. Coach Bolton was literally ripping his hair out from the bleachers.

Finally, East High gained possession.

Jason dribbled the ball, passed it chest throw to Zeke. Zeke, being tall, managed to throw of a couple of West High defenders, and threw the ball at Troy, who was close enough to the basket. Troy threw it in as Chad glanced at the clock. 12 seconds...

The ball circled the rim of the basket, for what seemed like an eternity.

10, 9, 8...

Much to the dismay of Troy and Jack, the ball fell off the rim, and right into the hands of... Chad. Without thinking, Chad immediately threw the rebound towards the net.

3, 2...

SWOOSH!

Nothing but net! The ball was in!

BUZZZ!

The buzzer sounded, signalling the end of the game. Chad, still unable to comprehend what had just happened, was dragged forward into a screaming crowd, all chanting his name.

Chad Danforth had scored the winning basket.

Not Troy, Chad.

A huge smile crossed his face as reality sunk in. He looked at Jack who was nodding appreciably, and into the bleachers where his dad sat, possibly clapping the loudest, and his mom chattering excitedly with Lucille Bolton, Troy's mom, proudly. He re-scanned the crowd, and saw her.

She never usually came to basketball games, much preferring to sit in the library and read. But, since she had succumbed to Chad, she had succumbed to the sense of being at every basketball game too. Nevertheless, she would always be there, cheering for him, wearing his number.

But, right now, she wasn't the only one.

"Chad!"

He tore his eyes away from his girlfriend to see Kayla Symmons running towards him. If that wasn't bad enough, she had "DANFORTH" printed all over her. His mouth dropped open in shock, and she giggled. "Do you like it?" She twirled, letting him see it more.

"Why are you wearing my name and number?" Chad asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

"New scheme. And, i get to hang with you, ALL year!" She said, excitedly.

"Great," Chad muttered through gritted teeth.

"Oh, and well done for your winning basket!" She squealed, giving Chad a kiss on his cheek. Yet, she held it for WAY much longer than usual.

"Yeah, yeah, that's nice," Chad said in disgust, practically pushing her off him. She rolled her eyes, and walked off to talk with her other cheerleaders.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief, and glanced around for Taylor; but she wasn't there.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Taylor was walking to her car, a sour look on her face.

She should have known Kayla wouldn't have given up that easily, and now the whole name & numbers thing was just another way of trying to get into Chad's pants. And that kiss? Okay, it was just on the cheek, but it still hurt Taylor more than a stab to the heart.

Her phone buzzed in her pocket, signalling she had got a new text. She took it out, and bit her lip in uncertainty as she read it.

_Tay,_

_I'm coming back today, from Keisha's. Tell mum to get some dinner ready. And, us two? We need to talk baby sis._

_-Lee-Lee x_

Texting back a solitary 'Okay', she proceeded on walking to her car. She hadn't talked to Aleesha in 5 days. What had she been doing? Did she still have the baby? Or had she already had the abortion?

"TAYLOR!"

She spun around as she heard her name. Chad was running towards her, still wearing his basketball kit. She smiled for a moment, letting her guard down. But, as soon as he reached her, she placed her frosty exterior back on top.

"What, Chad?"

"I'm sorry,"

She gaped at him in shock. Was he apologizing?

"Sorry? For what?"

Chad took a deep intake of breath. "I had no idea about the cheerleader thing. If i did, i swear to god it wouldn't be that psycho wearing 'DANFORTH', trust me,"

Taylor smiled. "It's okay baby, honestly,"

Chad smiled. "You wear my number much better though, anyway. You know that right?"

Taylor bit her lip. "Hmmm, It did appear that way to me too,"

Chad smirked. "Do you wanna see how you make me feel when you wear it?" He pushed her back, so she was leaning on the hood of her Volkswagen beetle, and kissed her passionately. She moaned in his mouth, but wouldn't let him deepen it. When he dragged his tongue across her bottom lip for the fourth time, she pulled away.

"Not here, Chad,"

"Why?" He pouted like a four year old.

"Because we're on school property. And, i need to get home and get ready. Party at Troy's, right?"

Chad nodded and tucked a stray curl from Taylor's face. "Yeah. Imma pick you up at 7, aiight?"

"Uh-huh," Taylor replied, kissing Chad softly, opening her car door at the same time.

"Cool, see you later Tay-Tay!"

She waved as she drove off in her baby blue Volkswagen beetle, blaring Rihanna and Chris Brown's Umbrella Remix down the street.

Chad smiled to himself, before realising he was in his kit, and needed to get ready for tonight, running back inside.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N: Yo! Cheesy ending, but still!**

**Next chapter is the after-party, and Aleesha gives Taylor a difficult ultimatum. Dun, Dun, Duuun!**

**LoL... Till next time :) !**

**Review!**

**-Emily x**


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey! I know some of you couldn't review last chapter, and it was my fault as the stupid computer went a bit weirded out... Like it was having spazzums or something. But don't worry, it's sorted now, so i hope you lot can review this time. Special thanks to ChaylorTwilightQueen10, who made me aware of the situation :)**

**Disclaimer: Nope, but on the 17****th**** of February, when HSM3 comes out, i will have that on DVD, and can't wait for the extra Monique and Corbin scenes! LoL.**

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

With a huge smile on her face, Taylor walked through her front door, and chucked her keys on the hallway table. She saw a post-it note attached to the mirror, and immediately recognised her mom's neat, lucid handwriting.

_Taylor,_

_Have been called to an ER emergency at the hospital. Some car crash. I know you're going to the party, but be aware that Aleesha is home today too. If you're hungry, there are some leftovers at the bottom of the fridge._

_Have fun sweetie,_

_-Mom x x _

Taylor smiled and continued to walk up to her room, first checking the time on her hall clock. 5.22pm. A little over an hour and a half to get ready.

... ... ... ... ... ...

Chad pulled his black Mercedes into his driveway, seeing his mom's car already there. He got out, and proceeded towards his front door, unlocking it.

"Is that you, Chad?" He heard his mother call from the kitchen.

"CHAAAAAD!" A bundle of pink and curly hair ran at him, and attached onto his legs.

"Hello, Jay," He smiled, patting his hyperactive four year old sister on the head.

"Jazmine, un-attach yourself from your brothers legs sweetie. Now," His mother scolded, and Jazmine immediately pulled herself back.

"Did you win?" She grinned at him, her two front teeth missing.

He nodded. "Yeah, we won Jazzy,"

She grinned again, and took hold of Chad's hands. "Chad, come watch Hannah Montanna with me!"

"Maybe in a minute," Chad replied, kissing the top of her forehead. She nodded, and bounded back into the living room, where Chad could hear 'The best of both worlds' pouring out of their TV speakers. His phone vibrated, and Chad took it out, smiling when he saw 'Baby Boo' on the screen, his little nickname for Taylor from when they were about 10.

He flipped his phone open to read the text.

_Hey baby, when you pick me up, can you bring the white jacket i left at your house please?_

_-Tay x_

He vaguely recalled what jacket she meant, and remembered he had put it in his wardrobe after a heavy make-out session. Smiling at the memory, he quickly typed back his reply.

_Yea, okay baby. Know just where it is. So, you making yourself look hot for me right?_

_-Chad x_

Almost immediately, his phone beeped again.

_When do i need to make myself look hot? ;) _

_I'm counting on you though, with your fly self..._

_-Tay x_

"Who you texting, Chad?"

He looked up from his phone keys and saw his mom in the doorway of the kitchen, hands on hips.

"Just Taylor," Chad replied, with a shrug of his shoulders.

His mom smiled. "Yeah, i saw her today. Wearing your jacket, Chad," She raised her eyebrows at the last bit of her sentence.

Chad laughed. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend mom. So what?"

Kendra Danforth laughed slightly. It was true she was happy, finally Chad had found a girl to be proud off. Not those old girls, who'd come into her house wearing next to nothing, refuse to eat her food because of 'fat content', and basically sleep with her son in front of her. No shame, would describe them best.

But Taylor McKessie? She was wonderful. Straight A's, focussed, loving. Beautiful inside and out. Wouldn't do anything wrong if her life depended on it. From a good family, the Danforth's were always pleasant towards the McKessie's.

"Nothing's wrong, Hunny. I'm glad for you,"

Chad nodded, giving his mom a warm smile. "I'm glad too. I need to go get ready, okay?"

His mom nodded as Chad walked up the stairs, willing seven o clock to roll by quicker.

... ... ... ... ... ...

It was 6.40, and Taylor had already finished getting ready. Dressed in a light blue cocktail dress, that stopped just above the knee and cinched in at the waist, and white wedge heels. Her hair was in a stubby ponytail, and her make-up mirrored the look she'd had at the Albuquerque formal a few weeks beforehand.

Waiting patiently for Chad, Taylor heated up her mom's lasagne leftovers, and sat down in front of the TV, happy to see Hannah Montanna was on. Not only that, but the first episode, with Corbin Bleu playing Johnny Collins.

_Dayyum, that boy is fine,_ Taylor thought, getting lost in the screen.

So lost in fact, she didn't hear the key turn in the lock, or realise there was a figure in her living room doorway.

"Thanks for saying hello, retard,"

Taylor turned, almost dropping her plate, and glared at her smiling older sister as she advanced to sitting on the armchair.

"What the hell, Leesha? You could've given me a heart attack! How comes i didn't hear you?"

"You had this crap turned up so loud, it's no wonder," Aleesha scoffed, turning the TV onto mute. "Wow, you look nice," She continued.

"Thanks. Party at Troy's," Taylor explained, as Aleesha nodded.

There was a slight awkward pause as both girls struggled to find what to say. Finally, Taylor broke it.

"Are you still pregnant?"

Aleesha stared at her sister a moment, before swallowing hard. "Yeah, yeah i am. I realised that having an abortion isn't gonna make my problem go away mentally, just physically, so it won't solve anything,"

Taylor put her plate down on the table. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, killing the baby will mean i'm not pregnant anymore, but in my head i'll still know i was pregnant, and that i killed my firstborn on my conscience,"

Taylor smiled. "Uh-huh. I'm glad you came round. Did Keisha tell you that?"

"Nope. Donte did," Aleesha's grin was massive. "He came round to Keisha's the other night, and we had a talk. He got scared, like i did, so that's why he walked out. But now he's gone into full 'daddy mode'. Y'know, the whole protective thing?" She laughed.

"That's great, Leesh," Taylor said genuinely.

"Hmm. Now i just gotta tell mom," Aleesha replied, seemingly worried.

Taylor went forward to hug her sister. "She'll understand, i'm sure of it,"

"Thanks, Tay-Tay,"

BEEP BEEP

"Oh, that's Chad," Taylor said, smiling.

Aleesha nodded. "Go knock him dead Tay." She kissed Taylor on the cheek, and watched Taylor walk out the room.

Taylor opened her front door, and saw Chad sitting in the driving seat of his car, singing along to chopped and screwed by T-pain featuring Ludacris.

She walked towards the car and pulled the passenger side open on his Mercedes. He looked up.

"Hey," He turned the music down as Taylor sat down.

"Hey," She gave him a kiss on the cheek, as he pulled out of his parking space. "Guess what?"

"What?" He said, never taking his eyes of the road.

"Aleesha's having the baby!"

"Aww, baby that's great!" Chad smiled, lacing his fingers with hers from the place on her lap. She smiled up at him.

"I know, Donte has gone into proper protective mode apparently,"

"Wait, Donte?"

Taylor nodded. "Mhmm. He faced up to his responsibilities. Wants to be a dad now,"

Chad nodded, just as the CD changed to 'I'm just me' by Ciara.

"Oh, Chad, turn it up!"

Chad laughed, knowing it was one of Taylor's favourite songs, and turned the volume dial up a bit.

Taylor sung along when the chorus came around. "Little G to the H, E to the T, T to the O, now tell me what you got, I'm just ghetto, I'm just me, I'm just me,"

Chad glanced at Taylor. She sung perfectly, almost as good as Gabriella, if that was possible. On that note, was it possible to love someone more than he already did?

Chad pulled into Troy's, and helped Taylor get out of the car. Together, they dodged already drunk people, and couples making out, to get to the front door. The door was wide open, and the music was blaring out. They walked into the living room, where most people were, and saw Sharpay grinding on Zeke to Dangerous by Akon and Kardinal Official.

"Taylor!"

The couple turned to see a relatively tipsy Gabriella behind them, holding a beer. "Uh, you alright there, Gabster?" Chad asked hesitantly.

"Me? Pssh, I'm fine! Come get a beer, relax, see Troy.... TROY!"

Troy came running up behind her, in the same intoxication as Gabi. "Yeah? Oh, hey man," He said, patting Chad on the back. "Do you wanna beer?"

"Yeah, actually," Chad turned to Taylor, "Do you want one?"

She nodded, and Chad gave her another kiss on the cheek before walking off with Troy.

"Tay, let's go dance!" Gabriella screamed, dragging Taylor onto the dance floor as the speakers started to blare out 'Cookie jar' by Gym Class Heroes.

Taylor sighed contentedly, as Gabriella danced in front of her.

_This is gonna be a long party. _

_... ... ... ... ... ..._

"Whoa," Sharpay slurred, "That's everyone gone,"

The gang looked around. Everyone had left Troy's house, except for Zeke, Sharpay, Troy, Taylor, Chad and Gabriella. Kelsi had taken Jason home, as he had passed out a few hours before. Most of them were drunk, except for Zeke and Chad, who knew they had to drive, and Taylor, who hadn't really had that much to drink.

"I know. But now I'm bored. What shall we do?" Taylor whined.

"Play a game!" Sharpay said excitedly.

"How about I never!" Gabi shouted, equally as excited.

When it seemed the rest of the gang agreed, Troy went to his kitchen and brought out a six-pack of beer, handing one to each person there.

"Okay, I'm going first!" Sharpay screeched, "I have never danced around in my underwear,"

Sharpay, Gabi and Taylor took a sip of their beer.

"I have never skinny dipped!" Gabriella shouted, as her, Sharpay and Troy took a sip.

"Troy, you skinny dipped?" Chad said, laughing.

"Yahh, this one made me," He replied pointing at Gabriella, who was grinning sheepishly.

"I have never been caught making out by my parents," Troy replied.

Everyone drank.

"Chad's turn!" Gabriella giggled.

"Um, I have never had sex?"

Taylor glared at him as they both drank. So did Zeke, Sharpay and Troy. Gabriella looked left out.

"What? Wait, hold up!" Gabriella screamed.

The gang turned to look at her.

"I know you three have had sex," She said, pointing to Sharpay, Zeke and Troy, "But, didn't you two just drink?" Now, she was pointing towards Taylor and Chad.

Taylor blushed as Chad nodded. Gabi let out a slight squeal. "When?"

"I'll tell you when you're not drunk, sweetie," Taylor replied, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not drunk! Troy, tell them!"

"She's not drunk," Troy replied, slinging his arms around her shoulders. "Tay, you're turn,"

"Okay," Taylor started, "I have never... smoked drugs," She finished proudly.

To her surprise, Chad and Zeke took a sip.

"WHAT?" She half-screamed.

"It was a little draw baby, I'm sorry," Chad said, trying to calm her, "We got out of it at a party, met these college boys, and they offered it to us. Just one draw, i swear,"

"Yeah, it was complete crap, Tay. I can safely say for both me and Chad, we're definitely never doing it again," Zeke contributed.

Taylor allowed a small smile to fleet across her face before saying sternly. "You better not,"

"Alright, _mother_," Chad whispered to Zeke, who laughed.

Taylor turned around to glare at both of them, who immediately shut up.

"My goooooo!" Sharpay's annoying shriek brought them all back to reality.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Thanks for bringing me home, Chad," Taylor said, as Chad pulled his car into her drive.

"Why wouldn't i? You think i'd let you walk home at 1 am?"

Taylor giggled, and leant forward to kiss Chad softly on the lips. "I love you," She whispered.

"I love you too," He grinned. "Now, go in. Your mom's probably going mental,"

Taylor laughed, knowing it was probably true, her mom hated her out past midnight. Kissing Chad once more, she opened the car door and walked towards her house. Waving to Chad as he pulled out of her drive, she turned her key in the lock, seeing the living room light on.

She walked in. "Hey, mom, what you doing up this la--,"

She cut short as she looked at the situation spilling out in front of her. Her mom, looking angry and disappointed, sat on the edge of the sofa, staring into space, as Aleesha sat on the same armchair Taylor had left her in earlier, one hand on her stomach, silent tears trailing down her face.

Her mom finally acknowledged Taylor's entrance.

"You," She said, standing up and pointing at Taylor, "You knew she was pregnant?"

Her mom looked at her sadness and despair in her eyes, willing her to speak. Taylor flitted her eyes between her mom, and hysterical sister, trying to bide her time.

Taylor's life had come crashing down. Again.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!**

**I should be eating Christmas dinner, but had the sudden inspiration to write this chapter.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Have a great Christmas everyone! Till next time!**

**-EmilyGrace x**


	16. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey, This chapter's going to be short, it's just a filler, thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: Yes, of course i do. If you didn't catch my sarcastic undertones, you must be stupid :)**

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

"Um..." Taylor trailed off, not once looking at her mom's piercing eyes that showed so much despair, confusion.

"I'll ask a little louder, Taylor," Her mother replied, in a scarily calm voice, "Did you know Aleesha was pregnant?"

It was obvious her mother already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear it from Taylor's mouth. Why exactly, Taylor didn't know, and didn't really want to find out.

"Yes," She mumbled quietly, even though her mom heard everything.

"You knew," Her mom spat out, "You knew, for how long?"

Taylor closed her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "2 and a half weeks,"

"TAYLOR ANNABELLE MCKESSIE!" Her mom screamed, as Taylor shrunk back, "YOU KNEW FOR ALMOST 3 WEEKS, AND NEVER THOUGHT TO TELL ME?!"

"It wasn't my place too, mom," Taylor said, "Aleesha told me in secrecy,"

"Secrecy?" Her mom snorted, "I brought you up to be honest children. Scratch that, your _father _brought you up to be honest children. What do you think he'd say if he was still with us?"

Taylor fought back the tears at the mention of her late father. "I'm sorry, mom,"

Jordynn McKessie's face softened at the glazy appearance of her youngest daughter's eyes. "It's alright, Tay-Tay. Just realise how i feel right now," She said, as she pulled Taylor into a hug, kissing the top of her head.

Taylor nodded. "Yes mom, but Aleesha realises that too. She's gonna be a good mom, mom. Think about it,"

Her mom turned back to Aleesha, who was smiling through her tears at Taylor.

"Yes, i can see that," Jordynn composed herself, smiling slightly, and turned back to Taylor, "Tay, can you go upstairs? Me and Aleesha need to talk, m'kay?"

Taylor nodded, shot a supportive smile at her older sister, before leaving the living room and running up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once there, she pulled out her cell and dialled the all too familiar number. Chad would probably get pissed she was calling this late, but Taylor didn't care. She needed someone to talk too. She waited as she heard the ringing tone, and at the fourth ring, he picked up.

"Hello?" He sounded tired.

"Chad? It's me,"

"Baby, what's up? You seem a bit distant,"

Taylor smiled. Chad was so caring.

"Oh, nothing, apart from when i got in, i got the third-degree,"

"For what? Being late past your curfew? Well, tell your mom it was my fault, and I'll - ,"

Taylor giggled. "No honey, not that," She dropped her voice, "My mom knows about Aleesha,"

She heard Chad take a sharp intake of breath. "Whoa. And I'm guessing she blew up about it?"

"Uh-huh. Used the full name and everything,"

"Um, yeah baby, that's really bad," His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Chad, she hasn't called me by my full name since my dad died, it's bad,"

Taylor heard silence on the other end. "Chad?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for calling this late. I know you're probably tired and all, but i really needed someone to talk too,"

"Naw, Tay, its cool, hearing your voice is enough for me,"

Taylor giggled again. "Same here. But, my mom just told me to come up here, and i got bored. I would've called one of the girls, but seeing as Gabriella and Shar are pissed out of their heads, and Kels is probably asleep, i thought i'd call you,"

"Oh, so i was last resort now, was i?" Chad said, feigning hurt.

Taylor rolled her eyes, even though Chad couldn't see her. "Oh, suck it up, Danforth. I just can't wait to see the others at school tomorrow with their hang-overs,"

"Ah, the Bolton hangover. Become quite a regular these days, hasn't it?" Chad joked.

"Hmmm. Now that the Montez ones coming into effect,"

"It would seem, baby, that we will be playing doctors and nurses tomorrow,"

"Oh, Chad, sex again?"

"Not in that way!" Chad laughed, "I meant the whole baby-sitting the invalid's thing!"

"Ooh, big words now, Chad. Invalid,"

"Shut up, Tay. Now, baby, not being rude, but I'm tired,"

Taylor yawned. "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Yeah. Night. Love you,"

"Love you too," Taylor closed her phone and lay back on her bed.

No-one expected Taylor McKessie to be in this position. A month and a half ago, she hated Chad Danforth for what he had done to her. Now she was calling him up at 1.30 am in the morning to tell him she _loved _him?

No, scratch that. She began being crazy about him?

Yes. No-one expected nerdy Taylor to lose her virginity to lunkhead basketballer Chad, let alone date him. But, weirder things had happened.

Her dad died aged 37, for one. Gabriella Montez coming to East High. Wildcats captain Troy Bolton auditioning for a musical. Them all becoming friends. Sharpay Evans becoming nice, and finally succumbing to Zeke's constant flirting. Aleesha, her responsible sister, who she looked up to, becoming pregnant at 19, considering abortion.

Taylor losing her virginity to Chad.

_Yep, crazier things have happened,_ Taylor thought, before drifting off into a deep sleep, a huge smile playing on her face.

**... ... ... ... ... ... **

**A/N: REALLY SORRY!! It was crappy, and short, but i had to set my new story "As time ticks by," off to a steady start.**

**Thanks for bearing with me!**

**Review?**

**Emily x**


	17. Chapter 18

**Authors Note: **OMG i am soo sorry! Honest to god, i was going to update, and then i got attacked by my boyfriends dog, and i have been in hospital the past week and 2 days, having surgery on my arm where the dog bit a chunk out of it! It was an American Pittbull, so you can understand how violent they are! He feels really guilty about it now, and he has been showering me with gifts ever since! LOL. So again, really sorry! And my arm hurts, so this update won't be that long :( .

**Disclaimer:**Do i look like Kenny Ortega? Jheeze.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

The next day, Chad walked into school a little later than usual, after being on the phone to Taylor so late last night. Thankfully, he hadn't drunk that much at the party, so, for once, Chad Danforth was hang-over free.

Couldn't say that for Troy though.

As Chad walked into Ms Darbus' homeroom, he saw his best friend since pre-k lying face down on his desk, his normally pristine trademark hair messed up, giving him the look as if he'd just crawled out of bed. Chad raised one eyebrow, and walked over to Troy's desk. Suddenly, he had an idea. A mischievous smile crossed his face as he opened his school bag and pulled out his thick algebra textbook that Ms Crossby insisted they brung to every lesson.

Walking quietly to the front of Troy's desk, he flung the textbook down on Troy's desk with force. The room echoed as the book collided with the table as a loud smack. Troy immediately pushed his chair back, the look on his face resembling a deer caught in headlights. Chad laughed, and Troy shot him a death glare.

"What the hell, dude?!" He groaned, clutching his thumping head.

Chad shrugged. "Sorry, i thought it was funny,"

Troy rolled his eyes. "Funny? I'll show you funny. Watch when those scissors find their way into those curls of yours and -- ,"

Troy was cut off by Taylor as she walked into the room. "Troy, you might wanna go help your girlfriend. She won't listen to me, her hang-over's that bad,"

"What about mine?" Troy whined, still clutching his pained forehead.

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Is that my problem? Maybe it'll teach you and Gabriella that doing body shots on a school night _isn't _that much of a smart idea. Now go,"

Troy closed his eyes, and nodded slowly, walking out the room, his hands still attached to his forehead. Taylor turned to Chad who was still smiling humourlessly.

"What's up with him?" Taylor enquired, giving Chad a quick peck on the lips.

Chad shrugged, bringing Taylor closer to him via her hips. "Hangover,"

Taylor frowned. "Gabi isn't that bad though. I mean, clutching her head constantly,"

Chad sniggered a little, and Taylor rolled her eyes. "What did you do?"

Chad didn't say anything, just burst out laughing and pointing to his algebra book lying on Troy's desk. Taylor's mouth hung open. "You didn't?"

"I couldn't help it Tay, he just looked so... helpless. I had too!"

Taylor shook her head and hit him on the chest playfully. "Meanie,"

Chad kissed the tip of Taylor's nose. "You know you love it,"

Taylor raised one of her eyebrows, but before she had time to reply, Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Sharpay dragged their feet into the colourful room, all deathly pale and hair a mess. Zeke bounded in behind them, smiling widely, proving to Taylor and Chad what they already knew: he hadn't drunk last night.

"Hi guys!" Taylor said cheerily, making the four groan.

"Jheeze, Tay, could you be any louder?" Troy whined.

"Gosh, Taylor, you've just made my head ten times worse," Sharpay pouted, half-angrily, half-whiny.

Taylor pursed her lips as the two sober boys laughed. "Well i'm sorry i didn't drink my body weight in alcohol last night!"

Sharpay tutted. "Ohh take a chill pill Tay, it's not like we're in a ditch somewhere,"

"Damn," Chad muttered to Zeke, who laughed despite himself. Unfortunately, Sharpay had sharp hearing, even considering the headache pounding through her forehead, and turned to glare at them both. Before she had time to retaliate, Ms Darbus breezed into the room making Gabriella and Ryan groan as her Technicolor outfit strained their headaches even more.

"To your seats, young thespians! Chop, chop, the school day has begun!" She clapped her hands enthusiastically as she made her way to her desk.

Troy groaned. "And the torture begins,"

... ... ... ... ... ...

Taylor placed the splint on the table and turned the Bunsen burner off. She was beyond pissed. Way beyond it. She was bordering the line of insanity.

"Tay, you okay?"

She turned around sharply, meeting Gabriella's concerned eyes.

"Yeah, Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't i be?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Cut the B.S Tay. Something's happened today to piss you off,"

"What makes you think that?" Taylor replied, turning round so she was facing her best friend fully.

"Well, for one, you're not concentrating on Chemistry properly," Gabriella raised one of her eyebrows.

"I'm tired, thats all,"

"No it isn't,"

Taylor sighed and looked up at the clock above the door. "Listen G, it's 7 minutes until lunch. Can i tell you then?"

Gabriella nodded. "Of course,"

Taylor smiled at her weakly, and both girls turned their attention back to the worksheets Mr Moss had just handed out, and started to work.

Just as Taylor had said, 7 minutes later, the bell rang, signalling lunch. As the girls rushed to pack up their belongings, Mr Moss called out, "Remember kids, questions 7 to 11 in for Tuesday!"

Gabriella and Taylor walked to the cafeteria, and, as per usual, they were there first. Sitting down and pulling out their respectable home-packed lunches, Gabriella turned back to Taylor. "So, spill,"

Taylor nibbled on her turkey and ham sandwich. "You remember the game the other day?" Gabi nodded, "And that new scheme?"

Gabriella thought for a moment. "The cheerleaders-basketballer thing?"

Taylor nodded. "Yeah. And i just...Its that...," She sighed, running her hands through the front of her wavy hair.

She felt Gabriella's hand rub soothingly on her arm. "Kayla?"

Taylor's face changed the instant Kayla's name left Gabi's mouth. "Yeah. No offence or nothing, but she's _head _cheerleader. By school 'status quo', shouldn't she be with _head_ basketballer? For example, Troy?"

Gabriella heard the exasperated undertone in Taylors voice. "Well, yes. But, theoretically, you dating Chad kind-of defeats the purpose of the status quo anyway,"

As Gabi shrugged, she caught Taylor's icy glare, and quickly added, "But i can see where you're coming from,"

"Now, she has an excuse to spend hours upon hours with Chad when i'm not there, and, to top it all off, Chad can't back out!!" Taylor screamed.

Gabriella furrowed her brows. "No offence, Tay, but it's just a couple of hours after school. Why you getting so pissed off?"

Taylor looked at her as if she was mad. "Because, if you cast your mind back a couple of weeks, it only took Chad 45 minutes at a party, to shove his tongue down her throat! Imagine what a couple of hours could do!"

Gabriella covered her ears. "Wow. Okay, okay. I see what you mean,"

Taylor closed her eyes briefly. "I just don't trust her...,"

"Trust who?"

Inwardly, Taylor groaned. She turned around, and saw Kayla's fake smile staring her down.

"What do you want, Kayla?" Taylor looked her up and down. Kayla was wearing denim shorts, and a pink top that looked as if it was made for an 8 year old, not a 16 year old. Her trademark black heels sat on her pedicured feet, and her blond hair fell to her waist. She glared down at Taylor, pursing her overly glossed lips.

"I'm sorry, McKessie, i just wanted to know where Chad was?" She spat.

"Why?" Taylor spat back, equally as venomous.

"Because, we are _partners, _as if you didn't know, and that means we need to _work_ together. Jheeze, and they call you smart,"

Taylor rolled her eyes. "Isn't that an after-school activity?"

Kayla smiled. "Well, yes, but i thought me and Chad work so _well _together," She paused, smirking at Taylor's angry face, "That we could start working at _it _all the time,"

Taylor knew that Kayla was referring to the party a few weeks back. Willing herself to stay calm, she breathed deeply and turned to Kayla. "I'm sure you will, Chad often takes pity on you,"

Kayla glared at Taylor. "Oh, I'm sure he'll be taking much more than _pity_ off me," She smirked. "Toodles,"

Then she walked off, the cloud of Britney spears' curious perfume trailing after her. Taylor screamed in frustration and turned to Gabriella.

"See what i mean?"

Gabriella nodded sympathetically, glad that Troy didn't have such a controlling bitch as a partner. Right now, she would wish for anyone to be in her best friends shoes.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Authors Note: **Im so sorry! Like i said, it was going to be short, but i hope it wasn't that boring? I will try to update sooner, but my mom's become all possessive and thinks if i go on the computer, i'll burst my stitches open. Eww. Anyways, I'm going to go off and update "As time ticks by" now, so expect that one up soon readers! Lool.

Love you !

EmilieeGrace x


End file.
